Many Nights of Domination
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Mike has recently gotten a job at Fazbear's Funland, a choice he may very soon regret. [Warning: futa on male].
1. Chapter 1

Mike had heard the horror stories about Fazbear Entertainment, but he figured they couldn't possibly be true. How would they still be open if they were true? Besides, he needed money, and this place was hiring. He was a little unnerved by the contract they had him sign, saying that if he took the job, he legally couldn't quit until a certain time, but he figured it was just a business thing.

Mike entered his office for the night, as he would be the night security guard. He had a message already waiting for him on the phone when he got there, but he figured he'd look around for a bit first. He looked over the cameras, seeing the many different sections of the building. For some reason, he could only view one of the four sections of the park.

He saw the animatronics. He had to admit, they were designed rather...curiously. Obviously whenever the entire line up of animatronics were female it raised a few questions, and it seemed like Freddi and her friends had been built specifically to not only look like living creatures, but to be quite attractive as well, but maybe Mike was just looking at it with a little less innocence than was intended.

The first hour of the night wore on, and he flipped through the different camera feeds, and rather unsettlingly, the animatronics seemed to be moving. It looked like they were talking to each other at first, and after that they stepped down off the stage and started wandering around. Nervous and paranoid, Mike checked the message he'd been given.

"Hello? Uh, guess I called a little early..guess I'll just leave this message recorded for you. I wanted to welcome you to your first night, and let you in on a few things to help you get settled in," The man over the phone said, "First things first, yes, the animatronics move around at night, that's nothing to worry about. They're left in roaming mode at night so their mechanisms don't lock up during the day."

Mike let out a sigh of relief, but got frightened again when he heard the man continue, "They actually used to be allowed to walk around during the day to. That is, until we had the rape of '87. Yeah, it's amazing one guy was able to take four cocks at once in one hole and not die. Needless to say, you probably want to avoid that."

"Oh, you probably don't know huh...well, this place wasn't originally built to be kid's entertainment place. It was more of a brothel of some kind, one that used these state of the art synthetic guys to please the customers. They're all futas. Not really into furry stuff myself, but I can't judge. Evidently they were re-programmed to perform for kids, but if they're left in free roam mode, their old settings kick back in and they look for something to mount."

"Yes, that does mean they'll be on their original settings during your shifts. If they get inside your office, they'll probably assume you're a customer, and with how pent up they get from not being allowed to move off the stage during the day...yeah, might wanna avoid letting them get into your office. But hey, first night should be a breeze, good luck."

Mike had gone pale. Okay, he thought, some of the rumors he'd heard were true. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that this was just a joke they played on the new guy, but it was hard to buy such a thing when he checked the camera again, seeing Bonnie staring directly into the camera as she removed her top.

Mike did everything he could to keep the rabbit out of his office, but just after three AM, she got to the door before he could stop her. "Hey there~" Bonnie purred, hips swaying as she walked over to where Mike was sitting. Her massive breasts bounced slightly with her movement, but it was the enormous member, just under a foot in length, that drew Mike's attention.

"No need to hide from me~ I don't bite~" Bonnie purred, grabbing Mike before he could get out of his chair and ripping his clothes off. Mike hadn't been expecting her to be so strong, but she barely seemed to use any effort at all to leave Mike naked.

Bonnie licked her lips, gripping Mike's member. Mike was by no means small. At seven and a half inches he was slightly above average. But he felt small and helpless staring down Bonnie's eleven inch rod.

Still, Mike was a guy and seeing Bonnie's incredible tits had him stiff regardless of his fear, and Bonnie stroked him hard now. Mike moaned, moaned louder still when Bonnie lowered her head and began to suck on his member, bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Mike groaned in pleasure at how easily Bonnie began to deep-throat him, taking his entire cock into her throat and not even gagging when he came down her throat. Bonnie lifted her head, swallowing Mike's seed and licking her lips, "Yummy~ but now be a good boy, and make me feel good to~"

Bonnie stood up so her cock was directly in front of him. Mike blushed deeply, but realized that if he could get her off with just his hands, she might leave him be for the rest of the night. He gripped her cock with both hands and began to stroke along her length.

Bonnie moaned moving her hips slowly to thrust between his hands, "You'll never get me off going so slow~" Bonnie warned. Mike gripped harder, pumping his hands faster along her shaft. She moaned louder, bucking her hips faster.

Bonnie still didn't seem happy though. She grabbed Mike's head and pulled it down roughly, thrusting into his mouth. Mike whimpered slightly, but didn't struggle for fear of what else she'd do. Mike sucked hard on Bonnie's tip, pushing his head down more to suck more while his hands continued to stroke whatever he couldn't take.

But Bonnie seemed to want him to take it all. She pushed his head down harder as she thrust her hips, forcing her cock into his throat, groaning in pleasure as she thrust in at a steady pace, "So warm and wet~ suck harder~" Bonnie moaned.

Mike gagged on her cock, and he only had half of her length inside. Bonnie kept thrusting her hips harder, forcing herself deeper inch by inch until her entire length was inside of Mike's throat. Mike couldn't breath, and his eyes had started to water from how aggressively she was raping his throat.

Bonnie assaulted Mike's throat for several minutes more until she came, forcing his head to the base and holding it there as she cried out in pleasure, unloading down his throat. Mike wondered how the animatronics were able to let out anything at all, let alone such a large amount of such thick cum. He felt extremely full by the time Bonnie pulled back out, coughing and sputtering.

To Mike's fear, Bonnie didn't look finished. She walked closer to him, but before she could, the alarm signalling the end of the night rang. Bonnie pouted, "Guess I'll have to try again tomorrow night~ see you then~" Bonnie blew Mike a kiss before exiting the room.

Mike officially understood why they'd made him sign the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike sat down in his office nervously, he hated that he had to come back here, but he had signed the contract, he didn't have a choice. At least if he came in here there was a chance of him not being raped, where it was an almost assured certainty if he went to prison.

Mike decided the best strategy would just be to keep both doors closed at all times. Once they were both shut, and Bonnie had come by, found no way in, and wandered off, Mike found it safe to check the message he had been left by the man on the phone.

"Hey, good to see you made it to night two. I thought I should mention a few things I forgot to mention before. First, try not to check on the west hallway corner too much. There's an animatronic that really only appears if you look there, so best not to take any chances. Secondly, the animatronics tend to get more aggressive as the nights go on, so don't trust them to behave the same way yesterday as they will tonight."

"Thirdly, you've probably noticed that you can't access the other locations of the establishment. That's because they've got their own guards to deal with them and are wired up differently, so you can't see them on your camera. I'm working in the Circus Baby's rental area right now as a matter of fact. Frankly, I pity whoever's gotta work in Fazbear Frighthouse with those creepy Nightmare animatronics. I get kids like scary stuff, but man.."

Mike didn't like the sound of that, but figured he could fall back on his strategy of just never opening the doors and be golden for it. That is, until the next thing that the man on the phone said. "Oh, and fourth: only close the doors if absolutely necessary. The place is built so that they need power to stay closed, that way if there's a power outage, no one gets trapped inside. Unfortunately that also means that you might expend too much power if you leave them shut for too long. If the power runs out, you'll be a sitting duck with both doors open and nothing else to defend yourself. So try to conserve power, and good luck."

Mike opened both doors immediately. Checking his power, he was still at fifty percent power, but it was only two AM. He couldn't afford to waste any power on anything now. He checked the cameras very rarely and didn't close the doors at all unless someone was directly outside his window. This strategy actually worked for awhile, got him all the way to four AM.

But he had been neglecting to use his door lights, thinking they'd be a waste of power when he could just check the cameras like he was already doing. Because of this, he neglected to notice when a certain chicken girl animatronic snuck her way into his office.

She pounced on him when he put his camera screen down, making him yelp in surprise and fear. Chica straddled him, giggling excitedly. She was already naked, and even bigger than Bonnie with her cock at a solid foot in length. Said foot long rod now poked against Mike's stomach as she ground her hips down against him to turn him on.

He couldn't say it didn't work. Between the lovely feeling of what was basically a lap dance from the anthro chicken girl, and having her massive breasts pressing against his face, Mike was stiff in a matter of moments.

Feeling this, Chica shifted slightly, undoing his pants and freeing his member before dropping herself down on it hard. Both groaned in pleasure as Chica's pussy took in Mike's cock, the weight of the animatronic hurting Mike's member slightly, but also letting him get more than halfway inside of her just from her dropping down onto him.

Chica began to move her hips, riding Mike aggressively as Mike used his hands to grope her large ass, his mouth licking, kissing, and sucking her nipples. Chica moaned, riding him even harder.

As good as it felt to have Chica bouncing up and down on his cock, Mike tried to stay focused. Maybe he could please her before she finished him off, than she'd be too tired to keep going with him. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the best Mike had at the time, and the position certainly made it possible.

Mike took his hands away from Chica's soft ass, as difficult a feat as it was, and moved them both to her cock, beginning to jerk her member as she rode him. Chica moaned, her pussy getting tighter around Mike at the feeling of being stroked. She began bucking her hips even harder as Mike stroked along her cock, even bringing the tip to his mouth and sucking on it.

They kept at it roughly, the movement of their hips pushing the chair away from the desk and against the back wall. Chica and Mike came nearly in unison; Chica's pussy clamping down tightly around Mike's cock as her juices washed over it, and both of their cocks unloading cum into each other, filling Chica's pussy and Mike's mouth respectively.

They both sat panting for a moment, and Mike figured that doing it like this might take his nights here from nightmarish to incredible. The cum didn't taste bad exactly, it's just that having his throat ravaged made it painful to take, but if he could sate them all like this…

No such luck though. As Chica dismounted his cock, Mike saw quite clearly that she was not done with him. Her cock was still hard, perhaps even harder now that she had a load of cum in her pussy making her even hornier. She smiled, grabbing and pulling Mike's pants off, his underwear going with them.

"Mind spreading those sexy legs for me~?" Chica asked politely, though the look in her eyes made it clear she was almost hoping Mike would disobey so she could force him to. Mike gulped, nervously spreading his legs over open so they were both over the arms of the chair.

Chica grinned, "Such a cute sight~" She purred, lining her tip up to Mike's puckered hole. "P-please be gentle?" Mike asked hopefully. Chica giggled, "Gentle? Where's the fun in that~?" She questioned, jerking her hips forward hard, making Mike scream in pain as his anal virginity was taken hard.

Chica gasped, moaning loudly in bliss, "F-fuck! S-so tight~!" Chica moaned, gripping Mike's hips hard and thrusting forward to push her cock deeper. Even with the lubrication Mike had given her cock with his mouth, and even with all her incredible animatronic strength, Chica struggled to force her cock deeper into Mike's asshole.

It took several minutes of effort, Chica grunted with each thrust as she pushed deeper little by little, forcibly spreading Mike's walls apart and stretching them wider to make room for the rest of her length.

They lost track of time as they kept going, Chica's hips only bucking harder against his with each thrust; Chica too lost in pleasure and Mike too lost in pain for either of them to be fully aware of anything else. Chica just barely managed to hilt herself inside of Mike's ass before she came, screaming in pleasure as she shoot several hot, gooey jets of white cum into Mike's poor, sore ass.

The alarm signalling the end of Mike's shift played just as Chica had pulled out. "Guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow for round two~" She purred, giving Mike a kiss on the cheek before exiting, leaving the dazed night guard in his chair with her seed leaking from his abused hole.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a few moments to prepare himself mentally, Mike entered Fazbear Entertainment and went to his office for his third night on the job. He was making decent money at least, but his ass still hurt from the previous night, and he was already anxious about how to handle managing the power.

Mike almost forgot to play the message from man on the phone at all this time around, as he got so focused on power management that it wasn't until four AM that he remembered to check the message. He played it, but kept his eyes on the cameras.

"Hey, night three, not bad. I forgot to mention yesterday the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find someone, you might wanna check the door lights. You may only have a few moments to react."

Mike rolled his eyes. He'd figured out that much by now, but the message kept going, "Oh, and be sure to check on Pirate's Cove every now and then. The animatronic hiding in there is unique in that she becomes more active the less you watch her. She's also much faster than the others, scarily so even. Weird huh? Anyway, good luck tonight, and remember to conserve the power."

Pirate's Cove? Mike hadn't checked that place at all. He switched over to the camera feed, seeing a wide open curtain, but no animatronic. 'There's no one in there..' He thought. He ignored this for a few moments and checked the other rooms, only for his mind to snap to the realization that she must have already left the place.

He checked the door lights, but she wasn't there. He checked the other camera feeds, and caught a blur of movement down one of the hallways. He closed the door, but in his panic, he closed the door to his right, leaving the left door wide open.

Foxy jumped into the room, knocking Mike out of his chair and pinning him to the floor. "Hey ya matey~" She purred with the stereotypical pirate accent in her voice, "I've been searching long and hard for some good pirate's booty, and I think you can help~"

Mike shook his head immediately, but Foxy just laughed, using her claws and hook hand to cut at his clothing. She didn't really remove his clothing so much as she cut so many holes in them that he was effectively naked.

With that done, Foxy positioned herself so her pussy was directly above Mike's face and lowered herself. Mike pushed his tongue into her pussy, knowing there wasn't much point in trying to fight it. Fox moaned happily at his cooperation, and moved her legs over so she could rub his slowly growing hardness with her soft, warm feet.

Mike groaned when he felt her feet rubbing against his shaft, pushing his tongue deeper into her and moving it faster inside of her. The taste and aroma of it was too good for Mike to remain afraid, and he momentarily allowed himself to forget was Foxy was likely to do to him after she was done.

Foxy moaned, "One hell of a tongue you got there matey~" Foxy moaned, gripping his cock between her feet and pumping up and down his length faster as she bucked her hips against his face, getting it wetter and wetter with her juices.

Foxy's member throbbed as she got closer, the thought of being inside Mike soon making her stroke him harder with her feet as she got closer to her own climax. Mike reached the edge first, shooting several spurts of hoe cum over Foxy's feet a few moments before Foxy groaned, drenching his face in her juices.

"That wasn't half bad," Foxy said, "But I want the main course now~ up against the wall." Foxy ordered, giving his pants a few more cuts to remove them entirely. Not wanting to find out what else she could do with that hook hand of hers, Mike obediently got up and turned to face the wall, bracing his arms against it.

"Stick yer bum out a little further~" Foxy ordered, stroking her hard shaft and getting it lubricated with her juices as she watched, "And spread 'em." Mike pushed his hips back so his ass was out on display for her, and spread his legs apart for her.

Foxy lined up her member to Mike's cute little ass, wrapping one arm around him and holding onto his shoulder with the other before jerking her hips forward hard. Mike cried out in pain, Foxy in pleasure. "I heard Chica broke ya in yesterday," Foxy grunted as her hips pistoned hard against Mike's to force her massive cock deeper into his already sore anus, "Shame. I wanted to be the one to pop ya, but at least yer a little easier to get into now~"

Mike wasn't sure if he was, it seemed to hurt just as much now as it had the previous night, possibly more so. Then again, maybe Foxy was just bigger than Chica. She was certainly more aggressive, railing Mike harder and harder against the wall with every movement, evidently trying to break Chica's time for hilting her cock inside of him.

Mike couldn't say if she had, just that she didn't immediately reach her limit when she was completely hilted inside, though he wished she had. "F-fuck!" Foxy groaned, "Yer ass is squeezin' me so tight~ it's like it doesn't want me to stop~" Foxy gave Mike's ass a hard smack, leaving a red mark on his cheek, "I don't wanna disappoint a hungry bum~"

Foxy continued to thrust into Mike, hilting her entire length with each thrust. The sound of her hips slapping against Mike's ass echoed down the halls, probably giving the others something to touch themselves to.

It lasted another ten minutes before Foxy reached her peak. Her cock slammed against Mike's prostate, causing him to scream in a sudden rush of intense pain and pleasure as his ass clamped down like a vice around her cock.

Mike's own member fired cum onto the floor and wall as Foxy unloaded into him, his eyes glazing over as he was pumped full of more cum than he'd be able to let out in three orgasms.

Foxy pulled out, Mike collapsing on the floor beneath him. "That was too good~" Foxy purred, "I'd go for another, but I don't wanna break ya, the others wouldn't forgive me, not after what happened to the last guy. See you later~" She said, exiting the room to return to Pirate's Cove as the alarm for the night went off at six.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike returned for his shift wearing a chastity belt. He wasn't sure it would actually help in any way, but it was worth a shot at least. He went into his office, sat down, turned on the phone to play the message he had been left by his co-worker, and set to the task of keeping the animatronic rape monsters as far away from him for as long as he possibly could, futile though it might have been.

"Hello? Wow, day four already huh? Most people don't last this long. That is.. they usually move on to other things by now. I guess you kinda can't though, what with that whole contract business. Sorry about that, those things are total traps to sucker people into doing all the grunt work. Oh well, try to make the best of your shift. You're still alive, so at least you've managed to make sure no more than one of the animatronics have gotten in at once."

"The last guy didn't do as well. He got the bright idea to pretend to be an animatronic instead of a customer. Turns out that back in the old days, broken animatronics were given to the functional ones to rape so they would stay in working order for longer and be in better spirits for the customers. Because the guy didn't look like a fully working animatronic, they assumed he was broken, and well.. the rest is history. The only animatronic who's cum they didn't find filling him was Freddi's. She doesn't actually come off the main stage very often. I've heard she gets a lot more active in the dark though, so hey, another reason not to lose power. Anyway, good luck, talk to you again tomorrow."

Mike took a deep breath and just focused on keeping things as power efficient as possible. He only used the camera to check Foxy, and checked the door-lights on regular intervals. He stopped Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica several times each, and he was starting to think he might actually make it through the night unmolested now that he had an actual working plan to go by.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't account for Chica and Bonnie both trying to get in at the same time. He ended up having to leave both doors closed for several minutes, draining the power by a large amount. He was down to one percent at five AM, and praying for the hour to turn. No such luck though, and the lights went out before the hour changed. Mike promptly began to cower under his desk, hoping the hour would turn before any of the animatronics actually got to him.

His nerves only grew when he started to hear music, and nice little tune that would have been comforting were it not a sign of Freddi approaching. Mike blamed whoever was on the phone for this, he had jinxed his perfect system. Freddi giggled as she stepped into the office, grabbing Mike by his legs and hauling him out from under the desk. "What's a matter~?" She questioned, "It's like you don't want to play with me~ but that's nonsense. Right?"

Her eyes glowed brightly as she asked this, and the grin on her face made Mike fear what she would do if he answered the question truthfully. Instead, he nodded, "R-right." He lied, Freddi smiling happily, "That's what I thought, now let's get you out of those clothes~" She purred, tearing Mike's uniform off. She frowned when she saw the chastity belt, gripping it on either side before prying it off with her hands, leaving Mike utterly terrified by the animatronic bear's incredible strength.

Mike, submitting to his fate, turned around and bent over the desk. Freddi smiles, feeling and squeezing his soft ass before lowering her head and licking his puckered hole. He shuddered, and to his surprise, actually moaned as she pushed her tongue inside of his anus, the slow movements of her tongue sending small jolts of pleasure through him. It helped that she also gripped his cock with her soft hands and began to stroke him as she ate out his ass.

Once Freddi had sufficiently lubricated his ass, she lowered her head more, licking his balls as she jerked his cock before taking them into her mouth and sucking hard. It was only courteous to please the patrons orally before fucking them. Mike moaned, loving the feeling as she sucked and stroked him. Her skill was incredible, which he shouldn't have been surprised by considering what the bots has been built for.

It only lasted awhile though. After Mike came and Freddi licked her paw clean, she stood and lined her cock up to his ass, giving it a hard smack before thrusting in so hard his face was pushed against the wall. Mike grit his teeth, gripping the edge of the desk as Freddi held onto his hips, beginning to move her own as she thrust into his at a rough, steady pace.

"F-fuck~" Freddi groaned as she thrust into his ass, his walls spreading to accommodate her thick cock pushing deeper into his hole, which was, to his dismay, starting to get used to being abused. It didn't resist nearly as much as it had the others. He was still tight though, which Freddi appreciated, and his ass being more ready for a fucking meant she didn't need to put as much force into her thrusts to get as deep as she liked to go.

That said, once she hit Mike's prostate, she started jerking her hips harder and harder against him each time, loving how his ass clenched and his body squirmed as she did so. "Why aren't you moving to~?" Freddi questioned, "Move those sexy hips~" She ordered. Mike groaned, beginning to move his hips in rhythm with Freddi's, letting her cock ram against his prostate even harder, making him clench even tighter around her cock each time.

After another five minutes of Freddi abusing his prostate, Mike's body couldn't handle it anymore. As much as it hurt, the sensation was too overwhelming, and he came hard with a cry of pleasure and pain, her anus clamping down around Freddi's cock, causing her to cum seconds later when she had hilted herself inside of his ass, painting his inside white with her cum.

Freddi pulled out, smiling at her work as she watched the excess cum leak from Mike's sore ass. She pulled him down onto her knees, "Now clean me off, then you can go~"


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was glad that it was his last night on this horrible, horrible job. His contract only had him for the five nights, and he would be finishing up tonight. That said, he was also nervous, afraid that something bad might happen now that he was on his way out the door, and the animatronics seemed to support this thought, as they were more aggressive than they had ever Mike was ready for them now. He had all the patterns memorized to a tee, and stopped all four of them from getting inside time after time. Eventually five AM came, and he had more than forty percent of his power left. Not wanting to take any risks now that he didn't have to, his simply closed both his doors. Even with them both closed, it would be well passed six by the time he ran that he had succeeded for the night, he went to play the message that the man on the phone has left him for the night, but before he did, he recalled something. He thought he had seen all the animatronics, but he remembered the phone guy mentioning a fifth one that would only come after him if he looked at the west hallway.

'Well,' he thought, 'I've got both doors shut anyway, may as well get a look at her.' Mike pulled up his camera view and went to the feed of the west hallway. For a moment, there was nothing there at all, save for a picture of Freddi on the wall. Mike wondered if the phone guy had just been trying to scare him, and was about to put the camera away when the picture changed,It still appeared to be a picture of Freddi, but her fur was yellow, and her chest was twice as large. What's more, she was grinning mischievously, a look like she knew something that whoever was watching her didn't. Freaked out, Mike closed the camera the long run, this was a worse idea than looking at the west all in the first place. When the camera went down, the fifth animatronic, Golden Freddi, was sitting on Mike's desk, grinning at him seductively. "W-what?" Mike questioned. Had he opened one of the doors by mistake? No, no he was sure he had had them both shut. How had this animatronic gotten inside? There wasn't any way for her to get in, but there she was, her massive double D tits on display for Mike to see along with her stiff, thirteen inch cock.

"We can do this the easy way, or my way," She said, her tone implying she was hoping for the latter, "Clothes off, all of them. Now." Golden Freddi ordered, "Be good and do as I say, and I'll go easier on you."Mike sighed, realizing that it didn't matter how she got in, she was in. Mike began to undress, and sat naked in his chair, awaiting further orders from this evidently teleporting animatronic, who grinned at the sight of his cock, which had gotten hard from the sight of her large breasts and other more feminine features.

"Good boy." She said, lowering a foot down to his member and beginning to rub it along the length of his member. Mike moaned softly at the soft feeling of her feet as she rubbed his cock with it, moving it faster when she heard his got even better when Golden Freddi moved her other foot over to, gripping Mike's cock between her feet and moving them both up and down, stroking his length skillfully. Mike moaned, thrusting up between her feet, his tip beginning to leak pre-cum from the stimulation. Golden Freddi grinned, rubbing the pre against her feet and using it as lubricant to stroke him even faster, squeezing her feet even tighter around him.

"Cum whenever you want hun~" Golden Freddi purred, the words themselves triggering his climax and making him release several thick ropes of cum onto her Freddi smiled, wiggling her toes to show him all the cum covering them now. She vanished from the desk, reappearing on her knees in front of him. She winked up at him, pushing his cock between her large tits and squeezing them around his stiffness, listening to him moan loudly from how good they felt around his rod as she began to stroke him with lasted even less time against her unbelievably soft breasts pressed around his cock, reaching his peak in half the time. The sight of his cum covering them, as well as her face, was twice as enjoyable enjoyment didn't last long however. After Golden Freddi cleaned herself up, she stood, grabbing Mike's legs and holding them open as she lined her stiff cock up to his tight hole, "W-what, no lube?" He questioned, nervous by the size of the currently dry member about to fuck him.

"None at all~" Golden Freddy purred, jerking her hips forward hard, forcing four inches in on the first thrust. Mike cried out, the thrust pushing him in his chair against the wall. Golden Freddi moaned, Mike whimpering, "Y-you said you'd go easy on me." "I did," She said, "And I am. I'm still going to completely destroy you though, just not to the same length as I would have." She giggled, thrusting in harder to force more of her cock into him. Soon she had a steady pace going, fucking him harder and harder with each passing the time Golden Freddi had hilted herself inside of Mike, she was starting to get close to cumming. Mike was howling in pain, mixed with occasional cries of forced pleasure whenever her cock hit his prostate, but he could take it, it was just this one last night.

The constant bumping against the wall caused a cup to fall and hit the phone, playing the message. "Hello? Must've missed you again. Well, night five, not bat. Good to see you've made it this long, because the higher ups reviewed your contract. Yeah, turns out the contract you signed wasn't actually a five dayer, it was a five week contract. Hey, lucky you right? You'll get to see the whole amusement park by the time you're done."

The click of the end of the call came in unison with Golden Freddi's climax, Mike blacking out from a mix of intense pain, pleasure, and dread.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike had checked, and it turned out that the man on the phone had been right. He actually had signed a five week contract, and would be at Fazbear's Funland for a full twenty five days. He got the weekends off, but couldn't legally quit, and couldn't complain without his pay, the one good thing about this all, being docked. He was hopelessly trapped, and what made it worse was the knowledge that he had done it to himself, firstly by choosing the wrong contract and secondly by not reading through it.

With nothing else to do, he simply accepted it, and turned in for work at midnight like he legally had to. This time he went to the more childish section of the park, the ones that were referred to as the 'toy animatronics'.

He wasn't sure how to feel about there not being any doors, but then hopefully thought that it might be because that there wasn't any need for them, and the animatronics were not going to try and fuck him. Said hopes were crushed by the message he got on the phone.

"Hello? Hey, working in the Freddi's Party Land now I see. You may have heard of the 'toy animatronics' there, specifically built for birthdays and other private parties. Well, originally they were designed for more picky customers of the brothel who wanted animatronics that looked like furries, but didn't actually have fur. Yeah, they're just as sex crazy as the others at night. We noticed that one of them can be placated by the sound of a music box though, so we've left one on the desk for you. There are no doors for you to close unfortunately, so instead, you'll have to use the Freddi head to hide from them. It'll convince them that you're an animatronic instead of a customer. Use your flashlight to check for animatronics in dark places. Anyway, first night should be a breeze, good luck."

Mike wasn't sure if he wanted to bash the phone guy's head in, or just his own and be spared the trauma that was to come. He figured he could still attempt to do his best to avoid being caught, and since this section of the building couldn't run out of power, his first order of business was to check and see what kind of animatronics he was working with. He had heard rumors about the animatronic called the Mangle, but had assumed that that much at least would be false. Nope, the two headed, fanged, wire pile of a thing meant to be Toy Foxy was hanging from the ceiling in one of the rooms.

Unsettling as that was, he nearly forgot about it completely when he found the show stage. His jaw dropped at the sight of the toy animatronics. He could understand the four from the last place being re-purposed for entertainment, they at least looked the part, but the three animatronics on stage didn't look fit for performing for humans, or anything other than taking orders in a brothel. He wasn't complaining, at least he would have something extremely attractive to look at it he ever got caught by one of them, but why were any parents okay letting their kids watch these things perform? He may have been imagining it, but Mike was pretty sure there was even a stripper pole in one of the performance rooms.

But Mike supposed it wasn't his job to worry about stuff like that. Just watch the cameras, and make sure none of the animatronics get to him. If he could do both and get through the night, everything would be fine.

He made it through half the night untouched, Toy Bonnie and Chica occasionally sauntering through. At three AM though, he removed the mask in order to wind the music box again, and forgot to check the vents before he did, as he wasn't in the habit of doing such a thing. Toy Bonnie walked in as he finished winding it, and grinned at him. "Hello sir~" She purred as though greeting a customer. Mike reached for the mask, but now that she had seen him, it was useless, and she just pulled it back off of him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to~" She said, "Which hole would you prefer? I can handle either in any position, I'm quite versatile~"

Mike was cure this was a trap, it had to be, but if he was fucked, he may as well enjoy himself until it happened. "Anal, cowgirl style." Mike said, Bonnie nodding and undoing his pants, straddling him and grinding her soft, smooth ass against his cock until he was fully hard, then lifting her hips and lowering her ass onto him, moaning as she began to ride him.

Mike held the animatronic's hips, thrusting up into her tight, pleasingly warm ass as she bucked her hips to take him deeper. Her ass felt so good around his cock that he hardly noticed her five inch cock getting stiff in front of him as she bounced on his cock.

He came into her hard after another ten minutes, unloading into her ass. She cried out, her member twitching as she took it deep inside, and her eyes flashing, her expression changing. "S-so hot..I-I need to cum sir." She said, getting off of him. "Wanna try another position?" Mike asked, hoping he could sate her that way. Toy Bonnie shook her head, "P-please, I need to cum!" She shouted, stroking her cock hard, "Please sir, I need it so bad!" Her pleading was different from the others, who had simply raped him. Mike couldn't very well just let the poor thing suffer.

"Oh alright." He said, pushing out of the chair and getting on his knees. "Oh than you!" She shouted, grabbing his head and thrusting her entire cock into his throat hard, casing him to gag as she savagely fucked his throat, "S-So good~! Please, suck it harder, I-I need to cum!"

Mike took a little pride in knowing how close he had gotten her to the edge by fucking her, as Toy Bonnie came after just a few moments of skull-fucking him, crying out and unloading a large amount of surprisingly good tasting cum into his mouth. More's the mercy, she actually seemed satisfied with that alone, thanking him and apologizing for being so rough before leaving the room, leaving him to continue his night without a sore ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike actually went into work with a little bit of confidence. He had actually enjoyed the previous night, and not just in spite of his encounter with the animatronic, mostly because of it. He hadn't expected to enjoy his time with any of them, but he supposed saying that he didn't get any enjoyment from his encounters would be a lie, Golden Freddi and Toy Bonnie in particular. He had to admit, it was getting easier to take the futa animatronics members now. It still hurt, but he was getting used to taking it down the throat, and the soreness in his ass had finally faded away. He was starting to think that his time in this section of the funland might actually be enjoyable.

Again, he sat down and played the message from the guy on the phone as he set to the task of watching the animatronics. Fun as his time with Toy Bonnie had been, there was still the possibility that it had been a fluke, and he didn't feel like risking it.

"Hello? Uh, hey, so I forgot to mention, the Toy animatronics are a bit quirky with their sexual features. They tend to have two modes: passive and aggressive. They start in passive mode by default, and can't enter aggressive mode until they have finished serving in passive. They also can't cum until they've entered aggressive mode, so if you decide to, eh, 'tamper with the animatronics', be sure to let them tamper with you to. Can't have them all backed up during the day you know? Might go feral during a show, then who knows what might happen. I don't think that the Puppet follows those rules though, she always liked...disobeying. Be sure to keep the music box wound and you won't have to deal with her."

Mike didn't know what the Puppet was, and didn't intend on finding out. He diligently wound the music box and watched where the animatronics were on the cameras. He felt almost bad about hiding from Toy Bonnie, somehow it felt like he was standing up a date or avoiding an ex, but he tried not to think too much about it and focused on the work.

That is of course, until he was met with Toy Chica. Every time he saw her on the camera, she seemed to be posing for him. Bending over with her ass on display, squeezing her breasts together, blowing him a kiss, and removing her beak to have a normal mouth and make a gesture like she was blowing something else. The tease got Mike hard at least four times throughout the night, but he couldn't risk touching himself, not while he also had to watch out for animatronics, hide from them, and keep the music box wound.

By four o'clock, he couldn't take it anymore. He waited for Chica to be at the end of the hall, then put away his mask, winding the music box so it wouldn't need to be wound again for a full hour, and calling to Toy Chica, "Miss, over here, you've got a customer!"

The words triggered her programming, and Toy Chica hurried over, "At your service sir~" Toy Chica said, pulling off her top so Mike could see her decent sized, firm breasts. Mike smiled, "How about you use that mouth of yours?" He asked, Toy Chica nodding and dropping to her knees in front of him, undoing his pants and grinning when she saw his stiff member, "Someone's happy to see me~" She purred, kissing along Mike's length and rubbing it against her cheek, sending a shiver of excitement through Mike as she kissed his tip before taking it into her mouth, licking around it before starting to suck on it.

Chica moved her head down, her tongue licking more and more as she sucked harder on Mike's member. Mike moaned, placing a hand on Toy Chica's head as she bobbed it up and down his cock, taking more of him with every movement down, until he pushed into her throat.

Toy Chica began to hum around Mike's cock as she deep-throated him, and as good as it felt, Mike asked her to stop, "How about we take care of each other together?" Mike asked, sitting on the desk and pulling her on top with him. They shifted into a six-nine position, Mike removing Toy Chica's bottoms and being greeted with a tight, wet slit and a stiff six inch cock. Toy Chica took Mike's cock into her throat as Mike leaned his head up and took hers into his, both moaning around each other's cocks as they sucked together, working the other's cock deeper into their throat. Mike's thinking was that if he did this, he wouldn't have to risk a more painful pleasuring of Toy Chica afterwards. They both held onto each other's hips, taking their entire members into their throats and both sucking hard on the other.

Toy Chica couldn't cum until Mike did, but the moment Mike unloaded into her mouth, she groaned loudly and returned the favor, filling his mouth with hot seed. Toy Chica pulled off him and turned to face him, kissing him heatedly while their mouths were both still full of seed, sharing each other's cum sloppily.

It was an odd experience mind, but not a terrible one. After he was done though, he learned that his plan wasn't so brilliant after all, and Chica still needed to be dominant. Her instincts took over and she forced Mike onto his fours on the desk, lining her cock up to his ass and pulling his hips back as she thrust hers forward.

Between her size not being nearly as great as some of the others Mike had taken, her member being lubed up, and the force she put into her thrusts, it was a simple matter for her to hilt her entire cock inside of Mike in only a few hard thrusts. Mike gripped the edge of the desk, grunting and groaning as he listened to Toy Chica's moans and felt her cock slamming deeper into her with each thrust. He didn't mind it so much after the excellent oral, but his real fear was that he might be starting to enjoy this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm well aware that Mangle was almost certainly Funttime Foxy before she was torn up, and that the withered animatronics are just FNaF one animatronics pre-upgrade. I'm also aware that the Nightmare Animatronics do not actually exist within the story of the game and are simple phantoms of a nightmare. This story is taking place in a world where all those animatronics exist at the exact same time. The withereds are different to the FNaF one crew, Mangle and Funtime Foxy both exist, making Mangle a busted up model of the previously theorized Toy Foxy, and the Nightmare Animatronics are for the horror attraction along with Stringtrap. If you've any further questions, let me know in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer them later.**

* * *

Mike entered the office for his shift, sitting down, winding up the music box, and hitting play on the message that he knew he would have waiting for him from the phone guy, who's name he was starting to wonder about, before flipping up the camera to look around. He had gotten into a routine, and it made it easier to show up at the job when the death by futanari rape was an actual threat he was facing.

"Hello? Hello, hello, um hey, I heard you had some fun with some of the toy animatronics? My favorite was always Toy Foxy before she got broken down, so was normal Foxy. Nightmare and withered Foxy are a bit out there for my tastes, but Funttime Foxy is definitely a replacement for her. I can't really bring myself to go see her now that she's all, well, Mangled."

Mike could see what he meant. If the guy really had been into Toy Foxy when she had been working, then seeing her as the pile of wires and fangs she was currently was probably a punch in the gut to some extent.

"But anyway, I just wanted to warn you that the animatronics get more aggressive as the nights go on, its the one thing that we can safely say is true of all the areas in this place. Well, all the areas except Circus Baby's rentals, where I am now. They seem pretty peaceful here, for the most part. And when I say aggressive, I do mean in both the sense that they become more active in pursuing you, and more dominant if they catch you. Just something to look out for."

Mike made a mental note of this, and set to his nightly tasks. Music box, camera, vents, flashlight, mask, repeat. It was less stressful now that Mike had gotten some of his frustrations out and had fallen into a routine for it all. For the first time, it actually started to feel like work, instead of a leisurely vacation like it had the last two nights or the torture chamber it had felt like the previous five.

Perhaps it was because of this sudden monotony in his routine that Mike found himself getting sloppy. He had several masks you see, one for each of the animatronics. Whenever a certain animatronic snuck in, he had to be sure not to put on the mask of that animatronic. He was used to just using the Freddie head or the Bonnie head on the few occasions that Toy Freddi came Toy Freddi was such a rarity, and he was used to the Freddi head, so when Toy Freddi did come in, he made the unfortunate mistake of putting on the Freddi mask, which she instantly saw through, walking up to him and pulling the mask off. Unlike the other toy animatronics, who had asked Mike how he wanted it, Freddi seemed more fond of the direct approach, kissing him hard as she pulled his pants down and rubbing his member with her soft, warm hands until he was fully stiff.

Once he was, Freddi was moved into his lap, positioning herself with her pussy directly above his member and slowly lowering herself down onto him, moaning with him as she felt his stiff rod enter her slowly, working into her moist slit slowly.

Mike held onto Toy Freddi as she moved her hips at her own pace. He was about to think that her aggression may have been less telling than it seemed, but the slow pace didn't last too much longer. After another two minutes, she started to pick up the pace again, moving her hips faster to take more of his throbbing member deeper into her pussy.

After five minutes she was bouncing hard on his cock, Mike's feet on the ground the only thing stopping the force of her movements from pushing the chair across the floor. Toy Freddi's moans only got louder as she went, her hands behind her head as she rode Mike as roughly as she could, Mike thrusting up into her to help her along.

She moved one hand to his head, pulling his face against her chest. Mike moaned into her large breasts before beginning to kiss, suck, and even bite them as they continued to fuck, cumming one after the other another ten minutes later.

Mike panted to catch his breath, but Toy Freddi was only warming up. As she'd ridden him, her member had gotten harder and harder, and now she needed to put it somewhere tight and warm. Mike wasn't surprised when he was grabbed and lifted up, Toy Freddi holding him against the wall and thrusting into his ass roughly.

Mike grunted, gripping the wall as Toy Freddi begin to pump into him at a steady pace, sawing in and out slowly at first, then gaining speed and force like she had when she was riding him until her every thrust caused his entire body to bounce on her cock.

Toy Freddi moaned to Mike that his ass felt incredible around her cock, and that she wished she had done this sooner. He was barely listening, as he was getting close from her rough pace, and his walls tightened around Toy Freddi as he came.

His extra tightness pushed Toy Freddi over the edge. She pulled him down hard and came with a cry of euphoria, filling his ass up to the brim with hot seed before pulling out and sitting back, relaxed. Mike panted, reaching over to wind the music box and hoping he would be able to clean his cum off the wall before his employers noticed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was happy to find that his ass wasn't as sore from the previous night as he thought it would be as he returned to work for the night. He supposed he was just getting used to intense futa fuckings, which probably wasn't exactly a good thing, but at least he wasn't walking funny on his way in anymore.

He sat down, wound the music box, hit play on the message he had gotten from the man on the phone, and set to checking the whereabouts of the animatronics. Toy Bonnie fingering herself in this room, Toy Chica jerking off in that room, Toy Freddi fucking an onahole in this room, and a decent quality one to. Mangle...where was Mangle?

"Hello? Uh, hello, hello? Hey, so the engineers checked it out, and yes, Mangle's programming is a little frayed from her being broken down like she was. Really, she shouldn't be able to move at all, let alone snake around the ceiling like she has been. She's gonna be taken off performances for a little while until they can fix her up, and hopefully they'll do better this time. Last time just made it worse. Seriously, who's idea was it to give her a second head? Maybe they were trying to replace the first, but why not take the first off beforehand?"

"Then again, the last guys who worked on Mangle ended up with cracked ribs, so I guess Mangle wasn't exactly helping the process. I'll never get how these animatronics really work. Anyway, try to avoid her especially, we aren't really sure what she'll do if she actually catches someone. Good luck."

The phone guy's words only added to Mike's panic as he frantically searched the cameras for Mangle, not seeing her anywhere. The mix of fear, adrenaline, and constant images of the other animatronics masturbating giving Mike a raging adrenaline stiffy as he tried not to panic.

He set the music box down to wind the music box back up, but then went right back to the cameras to find Mangle, not noticing the wire pile directly above him as she slinked down the wall behind him, crawling like a mechanical spider until her prey was directly in front of her, unsuspecting and helpless. The mask would have sent her off, but Mike was too panicked to have thought of this, and now it was too late.

Mike realized that Mangle was present when he felt her wirer limbs wrap around his own limbs, holding him in place against his chair as her body was pushed over top of his. Her body was so contorted, is was difficult for him to tell at first whether she was right side up or upside down as she began to undress him, only knowing for sure when he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock and begin sucking as another mouth took his balls in and sucked them with equal vigor.

Mike moaned in pleasure as Mangle used her two mouths expertly on him, but the moment his mouth was open, Mangle forced her eight inch cock into his mouth and forced it further into his throat, making him gag not so much from the size, but by the suddenness of the its entry.

Figuring that there was no sense in fighting it now that he was already caught and literally tied to his chair by Mangle's twisted body, Mike accepted it, sealing his lips around the base of Mangle's cock and sucking hard as Mangle returned to favor, sucking harder with both mouths.

Both of them sucked each other hard, and even though Mangle was capable of cumming without pleasing her customer first, Mike still came first from the overwhelming pleasure flooding his senses. He groaned loudly around Mangle's cock as he unloaded hot seed into her mouth, the vibrations he sent through her cock pushing her over the edge into her own climax. Mike struggled to gulp down the thick, hot seed Mangle pumped down his throat so he wouldn't choke on it. He managed to get most of it down, but some still escaped him, running down his chin or joining the last few spurts of cum that Mangle had left on his face.

He had just enough time to catch his breath before Mangle got going again, pulling Mike up to the ceiling and holding him against it as she thrust her stiff cock into his ass aggressively, the position keeping his arms pinned under his back as she railed him against the ceiling.

Mike had underestimated just how twisted and wrapped around itself Mangle's body was however. Though he couldn't actually see it happening from the lack of light, he heard Mangle maneuvering her body as she thrust into him harder and harder, working her eight inches in deeper and deeper. Mike was frightened by what her contortions would result in, until he felt Mangle's ass push against his cock.

A few strong pushes and Mike's cock was steadily thrusting in and out of Mangle's tight ass as she did the same to him as well. At the point when she moved one of her two heads over to make out with him as well while her ass and cock still pushed against him, Mike began to think that she was just showing off.

The more she went, the more Mike began to enjoy it. Her hold on him was a frightening one, but it wasn't painful, and it actually added more thrill to the sex as he looked down at the possible drop below him.

Mike groaned into the kiss, cumming into Mangle's ass in near unison with the moment she came into his, both filling each other up. Mangle lost focus for just an instant, and they were falling, causing Mike's heart to nearly leap out of his chest in 's foot caught the ceiling before they could smash into the ground though, and she placed Mike gently back down in his chair before pulling herself back up and crawling away, leaving him several forms of drained.

* * *

 **Here's the question of the day readers: how should this turn out. There are two ways this story can go, with Mike gradually becoming okay with things and enjoying it, or with the animatronics getting more brutal and savage, raping him cruelly for their own pleasure. I'm fine with either, so it's up to you. Let me know in the reviews. Also, I tend to write chapters in advance, so don't wait and review later. Review as quickly as possible or you will not be seen in time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mike went into work feeling slightly optimistic. He wasn't sure why he did, by all accounts things were going horribly and anyone with decent or even poor pattern recognition skills could assume that it was likely to go poor again tonight, but he wasn't as afraid as he had been before. Maybe it was just because the Toy animatronics all seemed to want to please him as much as they pleased themselves with him, or maybe, as he refused to let himself think, he was actually starting to not only get used to being used, but actually starting to enjoy it.

No, he told himself, that was ridiculous; he was just enjoying the various sexual skills that the toy animatronics came equip with, that was all there was to it. He entered the office, sat down, wound the music box, hit play on the recorded message, and set to his nightly tasks to avoid getting caught by the animatronics as he listened to the message that had been left for him by the man on the phone.

"Hello? Uh, hello? Hey, I just wanted to remind you of a few things. Look out for a wired, almost static like sound, it's what lets you know that Mangle is coming in. Be sure to check the vents, they're the animatronics' main entry to you. Uh, be sure to use your flashlight to check anything that might appear at the end of the hall, and as always, be sure to keep the music box wound. Oh, and one more thing, watch out for Balloon Girl. Some people forget to keep track of her, they tend not to see her as an actual animatronic. Because she looks more human-like as is so still for so long, most people see her on the camera and assume she's just a prop or a plastic statue, but she is an actual animatronic just like the rest. She's not my least favorite, the Puppet will always have that award, but she's certainly the most annoying. She messes with the flashlight so you can flash away the others. What's more, she seems to put out some sort of frequency that disables the other animatronics' docile mode so they can and will get as rough as they want without asking. So yeah, watch out for that. Anyway, good luck."

This was news to Mike. He had indeed been operating under the assumption that the little statue of a girl holding a balloon had in fact just been a statue, but no, that would be much to easy and the universe just wouldn't stand for his life being easy now would it. Evidently not. Mike wasn't too worried at first though, as all he had to do was avoid her getting into the room in the first place, which wouldn't be too much harder than the others he thought, so long as he kept a close eye on where everyone was.

The issue was, when he went to find her, she wasn't in her usual place. What's worse, she didn't appear to be anywhere at all. He checked all the rooms carefully, as well as the hall in front of him and both of the vents. He couldn't find anyone. This made him paranoid at first, but he calmed when he realized that them not being anywhere near him meant that he might be safe from them for the entire night.

Unfortunately for him, the rooms were not empty and he was not alone for the night, he was just not checking the right place. He didn't notice the little Balloon Girl animatronic under his desk, hiding where she had been since he had first arrived at work that night. She waited patiently, knowing that if she was too slow when she started, Mike would be able to escape her. If she acted too soon, he would be ready for her. So she waited, and watched.

After a few hours, when Mike was fully relaxed and complacent, Balloon Girl sprung into action, undoing Mike's pants and freeing his cock before he could figure out what was happening. By the time he looked down to see her, she already had his cock in her mouth and was sucking on it diligently, bobbing her head along his stiffening length as she hands fondled his balls and her tongue swirled around his length.

Balloon Girl listened to him moan for a few moments, then paused to say, "I hope I'm not bothering you sir, feel free to continue your work." She went directly back to deep-throating Mike, who saw no reason to stop her with how calm she was being. Even if she did turn dominant later, with her size, she couldn't hurt him. And besides, he could still keep the others from getting in.

At least, that's what he though. Unsurprisingly, having your cock sucked expertly tends to divide one's focus, and he ended up spending most of the time just enjoying the feeling of her throat around his cock. When he finally did remember to check the hallway, he realized that he couldn't. His flashlight was busted. She giggled around his cock, causing him to groan, pushing her head down to the base and cumming down her throat.

Balloon Girl took it all, swallowing it happily. She then stood, undressing. As Mike had thought, her member was barely three inches in length. "May I please myself now?" She asked. Knowing he didn't really have the choice now, he nodded, and finished removing his clothes for her. She smiled, but there was something... unsettling about it. She lined up to his ass, but before she thrust in, her member began to grow, increasing and length and girth like, well, an inflating balloon.

When she was done, her cock was over a foot in length. Balloon Girl picked Mike up, surprisingly strong, "We're going to fuck you now sir~" "We?" He questioned, whimpering when he felt Toy Chica behind him, lining herself up to his hole with Balloon Girl. They both pulled him down as they thrust up with such force that they both got a few inches deep inside his ass together. Mike screamed out, but when he did, he gagged as Mangle descended, burying her entire cock inside his throat with a moan. Mike could no longer see, but he knew that Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddi were inside as well, because they grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to their cocks.

Realizing he had been fooled and accepting it, Mike gripped their cocks and began jerking them off hard as Mangle fucked his throat viciously, moaning louder whenever his groans of pain from behind double stuffed vibrated her cock. They kept going, Balloon Girl having disabled the safeguard and letting them be as rough as they want. They had him for the next hour, and planned to leave him exhausted and completely covered in their cum.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike entered the building for his shift. It seemed that every day he was getting less and less afraid of his situation, exactly the opposite of how his first five nights of labor at the terrible building full of rape-bots had been. He'd made a mental note to avoid letting Balloon Girl get to him again, but was actually considering actively letting Toy Bonnie or Chica find him. A cock up the ass or down the throat would be worth it for those two he thought.

When he got there, he was not surprised in the least to find that there was another recorded message for him. He sat down and began looking around the place to find who was where while the message played.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hey, by now you've probably noticed the older models sitting in the back rooms. Those are from the original restaurant before all the others were built. The idea at first was to repair them, they even got some of the new tech, but it just became a hassle trying to get them upgraded without getting gang-banged, so they decided to just lock them up in the back of this restaurant and use the Toys instead. Eventually the four animatronics from the first location you worked at were built inspired by the original's designs."

"Anyway, we call them the 'Withereds' now. Whenever they're docile and stationary we occasionally go in and get parts of them to use for new animatronics, that's actually kinda how Mangle ended up like she did. Oh, don't worry, I doubt they'll actually get up, and even if they do, they couldn't get out of the backroom. The door's locked from the other side and they aren't strong enough to break through, so don't even worry about it. If they did somehow find a way out, the Freddy head trick should work, but they aren't held by the same politeness programming that the toys are, so be careful anyway."

Curious about these Withered animatronics, Mike checked the camera and sure enough, four older looking animatronics of Bonnie, Chica, Freddi, and Foxy were in the backroom. They were all standing, each with their cocks stiff at ten, eleven, fifteen, and thirteen inches respectively.

He watched them stroke and suck on each other, evidently trying to please themselves, but never quite able to cum from each other's touch. He looked away for only a moment, just a few seconds to wind the music box so it wouldn't need winding again for a few hours. When he looked back however, the Withereds were gone; the door opened by Golden Freddi, who'd vanished before Mike could see her.

Mike put on the Freddi head so he wouldn't be caught by them, but the man on the phone had neglected to mention that Withered Foxy was able to see through it. The cracked, cut, busted anthro wolf animatronic walked right up to the desk, pulled Mike over it, ripped the mask off him, and dropped him to the ground.

"Don't struggle and we'll try not to hurt you." Foxy said, though Mike suspected they wouldn't be trying very hard as Foxy undressed him. "Hands and feet in the air." She ordered, Mike obeying nervously. Withered Foxy and Bonnie grabbed his hands, bringing them to their cocks for him to grip and stroke while Withered Freddi and Chica grabbed him by the ankles, thrusting their cocks against his feet.

All four moaned as they used his hands and feet, their bodies getting four times the pleasure from an actual person as they would get from touching themselves or each other do to their programming. The logic had been that if they could get the same pleasure with each other, they might just refuse to fuck the customers. Mike understood the logic, but was really wishing these animatronics were bound by the same rules as the Toys.

All four of them came after about ten minutes, groaning as they unloaded thicker, hotter cum than any of the others so far onto his hands and feet. "Fuck you feel good~" Withered Chica groaned, her voice distorted and unsettling.

"So who gets what?" Withered Bonnie asked. Mike tried to sneak away while they bickered about who would get to do what to him, but they agreed and grabbed him before he could. Withered Freddi and Foxy sat on the ground, holding Mike up so their cocks were lined up to his ass together. Withered Bonnie and Chica stood above him, their cocks both lined up to his mouth, which he nervously opened as wide as he could.

On Withered Freddi's signal, she and Foxy pulled Mike's hips down with all their strength while thrusting up into him just as hard. Doing this, they were both able to force their massive cocks into his ass with no lubrication other than their own cum. They were only in a few inches deep, but it was a start. Withered Chica and Bonnie thrust forward next, making him take both of their cocks down his throat at the same time, groaning in pleasure as his throat constricted around their members.

The four Withered grunted and moaned as they thrust into him in a double spitroast, fucking him rougher than he ever had been up to then. Mike could do nothing but take it and squirm in pain and the reluctant pleasure whenever one of their cocks hit a particularly sensitive spot within his ass.

He hoped they would tire themselves out fucking him so aggressively, but upon cumming, unloading massive waves of that thick, boiling cum into his ass and down his throat (which of course overflowed, leaking out of his ass and mouth), they simply switched places, not seeming even remotely tired. This one, he realized, would be lasting quite a long while.

After they each finished in both holes, they backed away from him. Mike thought at first they were letting him rest, but then realized they were just deciding to each take turns having him to themselves. They would each get him for one hour, and they were currently deciding who would go when.

Mike tried to escape, but his legs were numb, leaving him to crawl with his arms. He was grabbed by his hips and pulled back, Withered Foxy sinking her entire length into his gaping hole to take her turn.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike was a little nervous upon returning to work once again, but now it wasn't from the possibility of being raped, which he had more or less accepted as an inevitable. No, he was just starting to become wary of all the different things to keep track of. Keep the Puppet's music box wound, watch the three Toy animatronics on the cameras, watch the vents for Balloon Girl, watch the ceilings for Mangle, and watch the hallway for the Withereds. It was a lot to keep track of.

He wasn't afraid so much as anxious now, but anxious, he thought, was almost the better state to be in. Anxious was not slow, anxious gets shit done. That was how he viewed his current situation. He was pretty sure he could do it now that he knew all the animatronics, it was just the appearance of new ones that fucked with him. He entered his office and hit play on the message he knew he had from the other guy. He didn't even look to see if he actually had one, but would have been surprised if it turned out that he didn't for once.

"Hello? Hello? Hey, I wanted to let you know, there have been some rumors from the day shift workers in your current section of the funland. They seem to be spreading the rumor of two other animatronics, ones hidden in the darkness. Something about looking like dark versions of Toy Bonnie and, of all things, Golden Freddi. My guess is that they either just want to scare the newbies, or someone got freaked out by the shadows of the animatronics moving when they weren't expecting it, and the story just spiraled out of control.

Either way, I just wanted to let you know that these rumors are just that, rumors. There's no need to worry about other animatronics, the only ones in that section of the funland are the ones you've already seen, and the Puppet. Anyway, have a good night, only one more night in this section after tonight, then you're getting moved again.

"Mike wasn't sure how to feel about that. As acclimated to the hostile environments as he was getting, he had gotten used to this one in particular, not to mention that the pleasure the Toy animatronics provided helped to keep him calm. He wasn't sure he could handle moving to another space, one where that pleasure wasn't an option.

But he supposed it couldn't be helped. Nothing he could do but continue his shift and hope for the best. He set to his nightly tasks, winding the music box, watching out for the animatronics, and putting on the Freddi head when needed. Unfortunately for him, the man on the phone had been wrong about the rumors. There were two other animatronics hiding in this section of the funland, both of which appeared directly in front of Mike's desk at the start of hour three.

It happened so suddenly it didn't even scare Mike at first. The figures had just formed there, as though the shadows had been poured into their shape; shapes of Toy Bonnie and Golden Freddi he noticed, though with slight alterations across their bodies. The most noticeable was their chests. They were the same size, which was roughly a size bigger than Golden Freddi's massive breasts. The next indicator was their cocks, already stiff, both at exactly one foot in length. They looked Mike over hungrily, licking their lips. They had been watching everything that had been happening over the past nights from the shadows, enjoying the view and waiting. Now it was their turn.

Mike's brain caught up with his senses, and the realization that his efforts were a moot point now dawned on him. He was caught. "At least I'm caught by two of the sexier animatronics." He said, hoping they might go easier on him.

"How sweet~" Shadow Bonnie said. "So sweet in fact, we'll give you a choice." Shadow Freddi said. "Before, we were gonna rape and kill you. But since you seem nice, we'll let you choose brutal rape or a brutal murder. Lucky you!"

"Not much of a choice," He muttered. Preferring to be able to leave the funland at the end of his shift, even if he was limping when he did, he chose the rape, which was not something he had ever expected to be requesting from someone.

The animatronics grinned, and used their powers to pull Mike out of his clothing without damaging the clothing at all, which he supposed he could thank them for. He got on his fours on the desk, Shadow Bonnie in front of him, Shadow Freddi behind him. They gripped his head and hips respectively, lining their rods up to his mouth and ass. With a nod between them, they both thrust into him at the same moment, penetrating his ass and pushing into his throat at the same moment.

Mike groaned in pain around Shadow Bonnie's cock as Shadow Freddi forced her cock into him, needing to put extra effort behind each thrust since she was going in dry instead of lubricated. They pumped into him in more perfect unison than any other two animatronics could, linked in some way that Mike could even hope to understand. They both hilted themselves inside of him at the same moment, groaning as they lingered there before moving their hips harder to ram against the back of his throat and prostate equally hard.

Even with his ass definitely being tighter around Shadow Freddi's cock than his throat was around Shadow Bonnie's, they still came together at the exact same moment, unloading hot cum into both holes. They pulled out, teleporting to switch places instantly and ram their cocks back into him before he even realized that they were ready again.

They were just as aggressive on the second round than the first, perhaps even more so. It was at least easier on Mike's ass this time, as Shadow Bonnie's cock was lubricated with saliva, letting it move in more easily. They kept going, slamming their entire lengths into his throat as ass with a little more force each time. It was almost like they were trying to make their tips touch in the center of him, and getting more frustrated and rough with him when they couldn't.

They came simultaneously again, pumping strangely thick seed down his throat and anus. Mike panted when Shadow Freddi pulled out of his throat, glad it was done. Unfortunately for him though, the Shadow animatronics seemed to have realized that the best way to make their cocks touch while they fucked him, was to fuck him with both cocks in one hole…


	13. Chapter 13

The previous night with the Shadow animatronics had left Mike a little less enthusiastic about getting to his job tonight. He had thought that he had known about all the possible threats in this section of the funland, and then more had come out of the woodwork. Then again, he had at least heard mention of them beforehand. He hadn't so much as heard the man on the phone mention rumors of any animatronics beyond those he already knew. Maybe now he really had seen all possible threats.

This thought led him to feel a bit safer about returning for the night. He sat down in his desk, hit play on the recorded message he would have received for the night, and began looking around the place with the camera view.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Hey, last night before you get transferred somewhere else again. Should be a breeze now that you know all the tricks and habits of all the animatronics here. I'm finishing up at Circus Baby's Rentals right now to, and I'll be working where you're working now by tomorrow night. I'll be honest, I'm actually a little afraid of that section. Not even because of the Toy or Withered animatronics either. I just.. I never liked that Puppet thing. She's always… thinking… and she can go anywhere once she gets out. Oh well, I've only got five nights there, shouldn't be too hard right?"

This flicked the switch on something very dangerous in Mike: curiosity. Clearly this phone guy knew that all these machines were rape-bots, and now that he'd made mention of knowing full well that the Withered got up and moved around, Mike was willing to bet that he had known all along that the Shadows existed to. Maybe the previous night's call had been his way of trying to warn Mike about them.

But it raised the question, if he wasn't afraid of any of them, what must the Puppet be like to have him afraid? It was a frightening thought, but also an intriguing one. With the patterns of the other animatronics down, it was easy to avoid them. So his plan was simple, keep from getting caught by any of the animatronics, but not wind the music box. He planned to get a look at her, then wind it back up again to make her go back before she got to him.

It made perfect sense to him, and he kept his eyes on the prize counter as the music box ran low. As it reached none and the music stopped, a box rose from behind the counter. The top flipped open like a jack-in-the-box, and a tall, slender animatronic rose out of it. Mike couldn't tell if she had on a mask or if it was her face and she just didn't move it nearly as much as the others, but the pale white with purple streaks down from the eyes and wide grin gave an odd vibe with it never moving.

She hand long pitch black hair going down from her head, and the more Mike looked, the more he realized that she wasn't wearing an extremely tight black bodysuit or something, as he had previously assumed, but was completely naked, with the dark color just being her body. Her chest was massive, beating out all the other animatronics in this section of the restaurant, and her cock, Mike realized, was a terrifying sixteen inches in length, and already rock solid as she stared at the camera, as though knowing who was watching.

Suddenly the Puppet vanished from the camera view, moving too fast for him to follow. Mike reached for the music box button to wind it, but it was already too late. The Puppet had gone too fast, and was already sitting on her knees on his desk, her stiff cock all but touching him already as he looked up at her in fear.

"Thanks for stopping that box," She said, running her ice cold fingers along Mike's face, "You must really be in need of a good hard fuck if you wanted to let me of all animatronics out. Don't worry, I promise not to hold anything back~"

Another flurry of motion too fast for Mike to comprehend and he was completely naked, laying on his back on the desk with the Puppet between his legs, the tip of her massive cock lined up to his ass, "I don't wanna waste our time trying to get anything wet. It's so much more fun going at it hard and dry~"

Mike tried to stop her, but she started before he could say anything, pulling his hips as she jerked her hips forward, roughly pushing in the first few inches of her cock. She moaned, "Such a cute, tight little hole~" She moaned, thrusting harder to push her cock in deeper. The roughness and pain of her thrusts caused Mike to clench tighter around her cock, making it feel even better to get rougher with him.

The Puppet soon had her cock pumping in and out of his tight, sore ass at roughly the same force a boxer used on a speed bag, assaulting Mike's ass harder and harder every few minutes and picking up more speed with every thrust. She moaned louder as she drilled his ass, leaning forward and lifting his legs over her shoulders for a better angle.

With that angle, the Puppet was able to force herself much deeper, pumping her cock harder as Mike just tried to avoid screaming in pain as he walls were stretched apart by the massive rock railing his sensitive ass. He hated the pain, more than that, he hated that his body seemed to like the pain. His cock throbbed with the desire to cum, leaking precum and convincing the Puppet that he must be loving it.

At the twenty minute mark, by which point the Puppet was twelve inches deep, Mike screamed, the overwhelming sensation forcing his body to cum violently. He got even tighter around the Puppet's cock, making her moan in delight and pick up the pace yet again.

Another ten minutes later and Mike was getting close to another painful climax, and the Puppet had hilted herself, bottoming out inside of Mike's ass. He gasped when he felt her do so, his cock twitching. Three more hard thrusts sent him into another bout of painful tensing and spasms as he came again.

The Puppet didn't look close to done however, her hips smacking hard enough against Mike's ass to bruise it, her cock slammed with all that force against the deepest parts of Mike's ass. She kept going for another several minutes before she froze, completely still for about five seconds, before launching into the roughest, fastest thrusting of the night, drilling Mike's ass harder than she had before and threatening to tip the entire desk over as his legs were pushed nearly behind his head.

With a shriek of pleasure, The Puppet let out hotter, thicker cum than any other animatronic save for Golden Freddi, and she let out three times the amount the yellow bear had, completely filling Mike's ass.

The Puppet stood panting, not pulling out for a few moments, then started pumping her hips again. "That's one round done~" She purred, "Four more to go~"


	14. Chapter 14

Mike wasn't sure whether or not he was glad to be transferred or not. On the one hand, one of the animatronics in his previous area, the Puppet and the Shadows in particular, had been rather brutal. But Toy Bonnie and Chica, even Mangle oddly enough, were more than worth sticking around for. Then again, maybe the same would be true of his next location, he couldn't tell for sure. All he knew was that his office looked like it was full of garbage, and several of the rooms on the camera feed looked like rooms from a normal house, which gave him an odd feeling, which he tried to just ignore as he played the message he was sure was waiting for him.

"Hello? Hell, hello? Uh, hey, welcome to Fazbear Frighthouse. This is the horror attraction here at Fanzbear Funland. Here, the animatronics are meant to stalk the halls and jump out at the people going through. They're a bit more aggressive than most all of the other animatronics is he Funland. See, back when this place was a brothel, these animatronics were designed by people who had a fetish for role playing being raped. Don't worry though, all the Nightmare animatronics are exclusively restricted to their parts of the Frighthouse, and as for Springtrap.. well, just try to use the audio equipment to steer her away from your office before she gets inside. She isn't on any programming and so can roam anywhere in the building. She tends to follow sounds, and since you're the only thing making any sound... yeah. Well, stay safe, and have a good night."

Mike wasn't liking the sounds of any of this. 'I should've tried harder to stay in the last location.' Mike thought to himself, already missing the feeling of Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica's mouth on his cock, Mangle pussy as she climbed up the wall with him. Hell even Toy Freddi had been fun. The fuckings had been rough, but he'd very nearly started to enjoy them, much as he refused to admit it.

He sat in his chair, using the audio equipment to steer Springtrap throughout the area. Mike was used to dealing with multiple animatronics, so he figured that handling one would be no big deal. He had been extremely wrong on this, and Springtrap turned out to move and act faster than any of the others Mike had seen, save perhaps for the Puppet and Golden Freddi.

Soon the Springlock animatronic had found her way into the vent systems, which Mike hadn't been expecting and wasn't sure how to handle. He could have, and really should have, tried to use the audio equipment again and lure her out of the vent, but he wasn't sure it would work while she was in the vents. Combined that with the fact that he wasn't aware that the vents could be closed to prevent intrusion, and it was really just a matter of time before Springtrap got inside his office.

Mike gulped as the semi-busted up golden animatronic entered his office, a lustful grin on her face. Her tits were bigger than Toy Bonnie's, and the sight of them had him hard in moments. She seemed to notice this, and giggled in amusement, "Clothes off handsome~" Her voice was kind, but her intention were clear, and Mike knew it was an order not request. Already she was growing hard, and by the time Mike was undressed, she was at her full length of nine inches.

"You wanna get me lubed up, or am I going in dry?" Springtrap questioned. Mike sighed, leaning forward and opening his mouth. He didn't really want to lube her up, but it would make it hurt less when she savaged his ass, and that was a plus. Springtrap didn't seem to care about the reasoning, grinning and grabbing Mike's head, pulling it down onto her cock and moaning as she thrust it into his hot, wet mouth. "Suck it whore~" She ordered.

Mike didn't much like being called a whore, but he also didn't like being murdered by a springlock animatronic, so he did as he was told and began to suck on her cock as she fucked his throat, moaning at how it felt around her shaft. "F-fuck~! Your mouth is so much better than Golden Freddi's was!" She groaned. This made Mike wonder briefly about how the various animatronics related to each other, a thought process that was cut short by Springtrap's cock making it impossible to breath as it fucked his throat.

She held his head down, biting her lip as she hilted her entire length in his throat. Mike squirmed, but she held him down, groaning as she unloaded her cum into his throat, pumping it down in several large spurts; making him swallow each one. She sighed happily as she pulled out of his throat and pushed him back in his chair, grabbing him by his hips and lifting them slightly to line her cock up to him.

She jerked her hips forward without warning, and her cock, slick with Mike's saliva, slid in deep. Mike groaned at the feeling of it inside. It may have taken her less effort to get it inside, but it still hurt once it was in. Springtrap seemed to know this, but she seemed to enjoy it, thrusting harder and faster specifically to cause him more pain while her own pleasure built up.

Mike grit his teeth, trying to keep his body relaxed, but it was no use. His body started to tense up, the walls of his anus squeezing harder around Springtrap's cock, making her thrust harder into him to compensate. His ass was still sore from the Puppet, and this was just making it worse. Springtrap groaned, leaning forward and biting down hard on his neck.

Mike yelped loudly, cumming from the sudden extra stimulus. Springtrap came shortly after, her seed filling his ass quickly. It actually felt kinda soothing, after the searing pain died down at least. Springtrap panted for a moment, then gave Mike a kiss and began to climb out of the office through the vents, letting Mike ogle her ass as she did so.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike, in spite of how things had started out the previous day, was actually going into work in a semi-pleasant mood. The Nightmare animatronics would still be remaining in their own little areas, and now that he knew what Springtrap was like, and had learned to close the vents, she would be easy to keep out of the office. And even if she did get into the office, it wasn't the worse thing in the world. She was rather sexy, even with her cock; maybe slightly because of it. That thought made Mike blush deeply, and he entered his office and hit the button to play whatever message he would have from the guy on the phone.

"Hello? Uh, hello, hello? Hey, I just wanted to let you know that you might have to go into bedroom area of the Frighthouse. I know it's a bit of an inconvenience, but there have been rumors of someone, possibly an employee or former employee, moving around an old retired Spring Freddi suit around in there. Just go into the room and search around for a bit, leave us a message if you find anything.

Just don't linger too long in the bedroom area, and be sure to check the camera view of your office before you walk back into it, and you'll be fine. Not to mention the bonus pay for the extra work, so lucky you right? Well, stay safe, be careful, and have a good night.

"Mike scoffed at this. He doubted anyone was moving Golden Freddi. No, she was moving herself, he was sure of it. With how she had been able to appear in his office all those nights ago, he didn't have any doubt that she would be able to simply appear in another section of the Funland if she so desired. But it was the question of why she would want to the intrigued Mike, and got him to actually go from his office to the bedroom area to check around. Maybe she was still there, and if she was, making he could get some fun with her before she vanished.

He took a flashlight with him, but it didn't make things less eerie as he walked down the hall and into the room. He tried to tell himself he shouldn't be getting afraid; it was a horror attraction built to frighten little kids. Granted, it was full of nightmare themed rape robots, but for whatever reason, Mike found himself less and less frightened of them by the day. Perhaps it was from exposure to them.

He moved into the center of the room, shining the flashlight around the room in search of Golden Freddi. No luck, as it seemed she had already vanished from the Frighthouse. Mike recalled Springtrap mentioning her at one point. Were the two of them connected in some way? Perhaps even romantically? The idea of the animatronics having actual social lives with each other kinda fried Mike's brain, but before he could think on it further, or even decide to leave the thought behind and exit the room, he was grabbed and forced to his knees.

It seemed Mike had done the one thing he'd expressly been told not to do: linger in the room for too long. Now above him stood two of the Nightmare Animatronics, Bonnie and Chica to be specific. They were quite frightening designs, with rows of sharp teeth, razor claws, and tangled wired poking out at odd angles, but they still had attractiveness to them.

Sure if they jumped out at you and roared, as they were meant to do for people going through the Frighthouse, they'd seem terrifying, but as Mike was able to actually look at them, he saw the curves of their bodies, the swaying of their decently sized breasts as they moved, and the throbbing of their nine inch cocks as they grabbing wrists.

Seeing what they wanted, Mike lifted his hands to both of their cocks, gripping and stroking the both of them together. Both Nightmare Animatronics moaned, thrusting against his hands, as though too impatient to let him pleasure them of his own accord, wanting to make it happen themselves. Mike stroked them harder, and didn't realize until it was too late to change it that he had both of their cocks pointed directly at his face. They came together with groans of bliss, completely coating his face in thick cum.

Mike didn't know why he licked his lips, it was an instinctive gesture he supposed. It kinda tasted good he had to admit. The Nightmare animatronics seemed to find his doing this seductive, and they began to rather forcefully undress him, though Mike wasn't exactly trying to stop them. He was pushed onto his fours once he was naked, Nightmare Chica lining up to his ass, Nightmare Bonnie to his mouth.

Mike leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Nightmare Bonnie's cock and beginning to suck before he could just start raping his throat. Nightmare Bonnie groaned, holding Mike's ahead as Nightmare Chica pulled his hips back, thrusting into his ass. Mike grunted around Nightmare Bonnie's cock reaching between her legs and rubbing her pussy gently before jamming three fingers in, making her thrust her hips against his face.

Mike enjoyed the control, little though it was, that he was getting over the animatronic. It was dampened somewhat by Nightmare Chica railing his ass, but after all they he'd been through, it barely hurt at all anymore, leaving only the slowly building pleasure, and a guilty excitement for when they would both cum into him. Maybe he'd be able to catch Nightmare Chica off guard as well and get a little control over her. Maybe Nightmare Bonnie would be a little gentler with him as a thanks.

From his office, Golden Freddi sat in his chair, watching the camera feed of Mike with the Nightmare animatronics and Springtrap bouncing hard on her massive cock. "Worked like a charm springy~" She purred, thrusting harder into her as she squeezed the golden rabbit's ass, making her moan. "You're so clever Gold~" Springtrap moaned. "And you're too cute~" She replied, giving her ass a smack before pinning her against the desk for some real fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Mike went into work like he always did. He had decided not to wear things like underwear when at this job, as there was a very real chance it would just get shredded off his body if he did, and he didn't want to bother with going out and buying more. It was just more efficient is all; not that he was planning on letting any of the animatronics get to him.

He went into his office, sat down, played the audio in the room farthest from his office to lure Springtrap away just to be safe, and hit play on the message the guy on the phone had left recorded for him.

"Hello, Hello? Uh hey, thanks for checking out the situation with the Golden Freddi suit. Not sure how it was seen being moved. That suit's been out of commission for years. We tried putting her in animatronic mode like we did Springtrap, but her endo-skeleton was just gone. Weird huh? Well, we don't have any extra jobs for you to do tonight, but your pay is being increased for the extra effort yesterday night. Keep up the good work, and have a good night."

Mike sat back in his chair and set to keeping Springtrap away. It was easy now that he knew how to do it and didn't have to go anywhere. He realized he might be looking at the first night on this job that he didn't get molested. Something to be proud of he thought.

But as he looked through the maps on his screen, he found one that gave the locations of the nightmare animatronics. He saw that the halls were for Nightmare Bonnie and Chica, but once they were activated, could follow their target out of their area; hence them following into the room. He also saw the locations of the other two that lurked inside the room, Nightmare Freddi and Nightmare Foxy. He tried to bring up a picture of them to see what they looked like, but it wouldn't let him. He would have to actually go see them if he wanted to know what they looked like and how they behaved.

Considering Nightmare Bonnie and Chica, he could have probably just assumed both and been done with it, but visions of Mangle and Toy Freddi played in his head. He doubted any Nightmare animatronic would be gentle or submissive in any way, but maybe he could go see if..

No, no he refused. He didn't like what had been happening to him, he would not let those damned animatronics have another chance to get the better of him. He repeated this in his mind several times, slowly going stir-crazy as the minutes ticked by, Springtrap never getting close to his office and the night passing by at a snail's pace.

Mike still remembered how flirty Springtrap had been along with her aggression, and he'd practically made Nightmare Bonnie into putty. Maybe.. Maybe visiting the Nightmare animatronics wouldn't be so bad. At least this way it was of his own free will.

Mike sighed, getting up from his chair and leaving the office. He went down the hall, and entered the bedroom section of the Frighthouse. He closed the door behind him, hurried over to the other door and closed it as well. Two Nightmare animatronics would be more than enough, anymore might leave him afraid of them again.

He went over and stood in front of the bed, wondering how exactly he was meant to actually trigger the animatronics or wake them or whatever. No sooner than he thought the question was he grabbed from behind and pulled onto the bed. Nightmare Freddi tore his clothes off, pulling him into her lap.

He shuddered a bit when he felt Nightmare Freddi's nine inch rod rubbing against his ass, and whimpered when he saw the closet door at the other end of the hallway open, Nightmare Foxy exiting it.

Nightmare Foxy and Freddi stood much taller than the previous two, both having larger busts on them and, if Mike had to make a guess, much more stamina. He yelped when Nightmare Freddi pulled his hips down, spearing him on her cock. For a moment, he feared Nightmare Foxy was going to try and push into his ass as well to double stuff him. Instead, she climbed on top of him, dropping down so she took his member into her pussy.

Mike groaned in pleasure at the feeling. She was surprisingly tight considering her size, and the position the three of them were in was making it feel even better. Nightmare Freddi's thrusts up into Mike's warm ass caused Nightmare Foxy to bounce harder on Mike's cock, and Nightmare Foxy's riding him pushed Nightmare Freddi's cock deeper into his hole.

Even as resistant as Mike had been, he couldn't help but admit it felt good, great even. Pretty soon he found himself moving his hips, actively riding Nightmare Freddi, wanting to feel her cock deeper inside him. Nightmare Freddi seemed to notice this, and happily obliged, giving his ass a hard smack before starting to ram even harder up into him, Nightmare Foxy picking up the pace with her riding his cock as well.

As she rode Mike harder, Nightmare Foxy's member grew harder, and soon it was at its full length, long enough to be directly in front of Mike's face as she bounced on his cock. Mike leaned forward to kiss the tip of Nightmare Foxy's rod, then take the tip into his mouth and begin sucking it when he saw how she reacted, a shudder going through her body and her hips moving harder on top of him.

The three of them kept going for nearly thirty minutes, Mike cumming first at the twenty minute mark and filling Nightmare Foxy's pussy. This only made her ride him harder for the last ten minutes until she came as well, filling his mouth and covering his face as her pussy clenched tightly around his cock.

The extra tightness made Mike cum a second time, whereafter his own tightness around Nightmare Freddi's cock made her reach her limit as well, cumming deep inside Mike's warm ass.

The nightmare animatronics pulled out and off of Mike. they seemed content to let Mike rest for the rest of his shift, until they pounced back on the bed in response to Mike's challenge of, "Done already are you? The normal models even lasted longer than that~"


	17. Chapter 17

Mike hadn't noticed it before, he'd been too stressed out and nervous all the time to see it, but his body had gone through a few changes since he had started working as the night guard at Fazbear Funland. The most evident change was his cock, which now reached nearly ten inches at full hardness. What's more, his body, it seemed, had been becoming more feminine. It was sublet, but from behind, Mike could be mistaken for a woman, and had once on his way into work. Hell, with the right clothes, he could be mistaken for a woman from the front to.

He tried to think what could have caused such changes to occur, but couldn't think of anything he'd been eating or doing differently since he'd gotten the job. Sure he'd been getting raped by futas every night, but he hardly saw how that could alter his body, unless their cum could somehow do it. Lord knew he'd been taking bucket loads of that.

He paused at this thought. Could the animatronic's cum be altering his appearance? No, it couldn't be, that was ridiculous. Then again, he was getting regularly molested by sentient futa robotic anthro animal performers, so perhaps he wasn't allowed to decide what was or wasn't too insane to believe anymore.

Whatever the cause, Mike filed this away in the back of his mind and went to work. He sat in his chair and looked for Springtrap on his camera view as he hit play on the recorded message he had from the phone guy.

"Hello? Hello? Hey, hope you aren't hating your time at Fazbear Frighthouse too much. You'll only be there for tonight and tomorrow, so just hang in there and you'll be transferred before you know it. We are going to have to ask you to check on the two special animatronics while you're still there though. Just one of them tonight. Her name is Nightmare. She's a little hard to find, her black fur lets her blend into the darkness, and she seems to love hiding from view and jumping out at everyone, even the staff. Be careful, she and the other one are two of the most aggressive animatronics in all of Fazbear Funland. Just get in, make sure she doesn't have any dents or cuts, and get out. Good luck."

Mike checked the map he had found and compared it to the camera view, finding the location where Nightmare was supposed to be hiding. He picked up his flashlight, and headed out to check on this 'special' animatronic. It didn't take long to find her territory and know for a fact that she was there. He might not have been able to see her, but Mike could hear her. She was constantly whispering to him, but darting away before he could find where her voice was coming from.

"Such a cute little security guard~" "Such a nice little ass~ I'll enjoy shaping it around my cock after I've got you trapped~" "I wonder how your throat will feel while you're choking on my rod~ I wonder how much cum you'll take from me before you pass out, or maybe your mind will just break and you'll become addicted to my seed~"

Mike didn't like her tone, he especially didn't like that it was getting him hard, but he loved what happened next. It seemed that Nightmare had planned on using the vents, same as Springtrap did, to be waiting back in Mike's office to surprise him while he wasn't expecting it. However, she seemed to have overestimated the size of the vents before she tried to crawl into them, and when Mike turned his flashlight to the vent she'd gone in, he found that she'd gotten herself stuck inside.

Nightmare's legs struggled to pull her out, but it was to no avail. Her large, round ass was on perfect display, as was her pussy and still stiff cock. He could imagine her large breasts pressed tightly against her body inside the vent, and the blush on her face as she realized that he had seen her issue. He struggled not to laugh as he walked over to where she was.

"Um..could you give me a moment?" She asked, her voice suddenly turning polite, not wanting to agitate him any further while she was stuck like she was. "What was all that about raping me?" Mike asked, raising his hand and bringing it down hard on Nightmare's ass, loving how it bounced and Nightmare yelped.

"I-I was just kidding." She said as Mike realized the vent she'd crawled into was perfectly waist height off the ground. He gripped her cock hard, painfully hard, "Not bad, you're the biggest I've seen here so far," He said as he jerked her eleven inch rod, making her groan and squirm in embarrassment, "S-stop!"

Mike did stop, standing up and lowering his pants. His ten inch rod, already hard, sprung free and slapped against Nightmare's soft ass, "N-no, don't!" She pleaded to him as Mike held her legs apart, lining his cock up to her pussy, "Why not? You were gonna do it to me. I wonder if you'll end up addicted~" He taunted, jerking his hips forward.

Nightmare groaned loudly as Mike's cock penetrated her roughly. It didn't hurt really, it would be nearly impossible for him to actually hurt Nightmare, but being on the submissive end of it was downright humiliating, nearly painful in its own right. The only thing worse that how much dignity she was losing with every thrust of Mike's cock deeper into her trapped cunt was that she didn't want him to stop. Why did it feel so good to be so submissive?!

She could only assume Mike had been asking himself those very same questioned recently. Even still, he was enjoying railing her pussy against the wall nonetheless, hilting himself inside of her and not stopping until he came deep inside her warm, wet hole. The sound of Nightmare's moaning as she came from the creampie echoed down the vents, sincerely confusing Springtrap when she heard them.

Mike pulled out, only to line his cock up to her ass next and thrust in harder than he had into her pussy, Nightmare writhing in her bound position. Mike moaned happily at the feeling of her tight, puckered hole around his cock. He put all his strength into drilling her inviting ass as hard as possible, hilting himself in only a few minutes.

Even once he'd hilted himself he hadn't stopped, slamming his cock in harder and faster each time until he reached his climax again, moaning in unison with Nightmare as the animatronic came again, this time at the same time as he did.

The pleasure overload left Nightmare somewhat dazed, but when she came back to lucidity, she found that she'd been helped out of the vent, and Mike had 'accidentally' gotten himself stuck in the vent instead, his pants down, legs spread, and feminine ass just begging for it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: the following chapter contains kinks not suitable for all. Watersports ahead. You've been warned.**

* * *

Mike, believe it or not, was actually looking forward to his time at work for once. His fun with Nightmare had left him with something of a new perspective on things, and while he wasn't sure how things would go when he looked over the last Nightmare animatronic, he did know he had some guaranteed pleasure waiting for him at the very least.

Nightmare was already waiting for Mike in his office when he arrived. He'd fiddled around with the map layout on his computer, and made his office a part of her area, meaning she could come into it would needing to squeeze her way through vents. Mike sat down in his chair, Nightmare pulling his pants off and taking his cock into her soft mouth, careful to avoid the fangs, as he hit play on the recorded message.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey, last night in the Frighthouse, so that's good. I'll actually be working there next actually, and you'll be moved to Circus Baby's Rentals. You'll have a little more to do there, but the pay will be better. It'll be great. Just be sure to check on Nightmare Fredbear before you go, and we'll have you out of there. Good luck, and have a good night."

Mike had reported that Nightmare was in perfect working order. He could think of no better description for the skill she used as her mouth bobbed along his length, taking it all effortlessly and deep-throating him without her fangs causing any discomfort at all. After a few minutes, Mike held her head down when she reached the base of his cock, grunting as he came; shooting several hot spurts of seed down her throat.

Nightmare swallowed it all easily, then crawled up onto the desk. Mike leaned over, licking along from the tip of her cock down to the bottom of her pussy. He paused to push his tongue into her slit, stirring her insides for a few moments before moving back up and licking along her cock and taking it into his mouth. Nightmare moaned loudly at the attention, her legs locking around his head and holding him in place.

Mike had basically no gag reflex anymore, and took her entire length to the base, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue as he did. Nightmare bit her lip to stay quiet, not wanting Springtrap to wonder in and distract Mike from his nightly chore. She came with a low groan, pumping a large load of hot cum into his throat and filling his mouth.

Mike swallowed it all with a little effort, and stood back up. It was time to go check on Nightmare Fredbear. He started to pull his pants up, but Nightmare stopped him, "Probably better if you leave them, she gets kind of… killy when she can't immediately see what she wants."

Taking Nightmare's advice, Mike left his pants off and headed out of his office, down the hall to the furthest part of the Frighthouse. It was pitch dark, and even with the flashlight, Mike could only see a few feet ahead of him. He wasn't even sure what this room was for, but before he could try to think about it, he was grabbed and lifting up.

Mike felt himself get placed down on something metal, a desk or a counter of some kind. Pointing his flashlight directly in front of him, he saw her, Nightmare Fredbear. She was tall, probably eight or nine feet. Her tits were massive, G sized if he had to guess. He couldn't be shocked by the cock size of these futas anymore, so the thirteen inches wasn't what made Mike gasp; it was the fact that she had two.

Instead of the normal one cock above her pussy, Nightmare Fredbear had two. They were equal in size, and both hard as rock as they rubbed against Mike. "Please me." She ordered with a growl. Mike shifted on whatever he was sitting on to be on his knees, taking one of her cocks in his hand and stroking it while he licked and sucked along the other. Nightmare Fredbear groaned softly, stopping her aggression momentarily to let him work her over. He'd gotten rather good with his hands and mouth as of late, and was soon deep-throating on of her cocks while he skillfully jerked the other.

Nightmare Fredbear grit her teeth, pulling back, then thrusting forward so both cocks were thrust into Mike's mouth and into his throat together, making him gag from the size raping his throat. He tried to continue sucking on them both, but it was a moot point, Nightmare Fredbear fucking his throat so hard and fast his eyes were tearing up as they cut off his breathing.

She saw this, but either didn't register the problem or knew it and didn't care. She groaned loudly, cumming hard from both cocks and completely filling Mike's throat and mouth, and still shooting several thick ropes of her cum across his face.

Mike started to shift onto his fours so she could fuck him, as he was sure that was cumming next, but she stopped him, holding his head in place as a look of concentration took over her face. Her members throbbed, and for a moment Mike thought she was cumming again, but then he realized that the fluid coming from her cocks was yellow, not white.

Mike was pretty sure that if this had happened to him last week, maybe even a few days ago, he might have thrown up. Instead, he took it, letting her urine wash over his face and wash off the cum. He licked his lips on reflex, shuddering slightly.

He didn't have time to wonder how exactly an animatronic could piss, as Nightmare Fredbear pushed him onto his back and lined up both of her cocks to his ass the moment she had finished unloading. Mike screamed when he felt both of Nightmare Fredbear's massive cocks penetrate him together. Trained as his ass was, that was still a lot to take. He grit his teeth, gripping the edges of the platform he was on. He had all night, and if he relaxed, he might even be able to enjoy it.


	19. Chapter 19

Mike had been transferred again. As he stepped into the elevator and took it down to the one location he had not yet worked at, Circus Baby's Rentals, he felt not only unafraid, but even a little excited. He knew there was little to no chance he would be able to prevent the animatronics from trying to fuck him before he even knew what the animatronics here would be, but for once, he didn't mind. If it was going to happen anyway, he may as well enjoy it.

He reached the bottom, and saw that he needed to crawl through the vent to get to the main office. Once he had crawled through into his office, he looked around, seeing three other vents to different areas, and hit play on the recorded message waiting for him.

"Hello? Uh, hello? Hey, welcome to Circus Baby's Rentals. Just one week left. You have a bit more to do than just watch the place over night though. You're gonna have specific tasks each night. See, this location doesn't perform directly very often. It rents out the animatronics for private parties. It's up to you to make sure everything's in working order before they get sent out. First things first, check and make sure Ballora and Funtime Foxy are on their stages. If they aren't, press that red button to give them a shock. Gotta keep them from grabbing you while you're going through their rooms. Take a moment and check."

Mike turned on the lights and found that neither of the two animatronics mentioned were on stage. Following the phone guy's orders, he pressed the two red buttons, sending a shock into the two animatronics. Checking the lights again, Mike found that the animatronics were back on stage.

"Alright, now when that's done, here's your task for tonight: Enter Funtime Auditorium, the vent to your right, and hurry to the maintenance room before Funtime Foxy gets off stage. Funtime Freddi needs to have her battery replaced, and is currently laying prone in the maintenance room. Get in, put the battery in, lock the door behind you so Funtime Freddi doesn't attack from behind, and sneak back out. I recommend running through. Funtime Foxy is vision based, not audio based, so she'll be more likely to attack if she sees then hears you. Good luck."

Mike got up from where he sat and opened the vent to Funtime Auditorium. He checked the light once more to see that Funtime Foxy was still on stage, then crawled through into Funtime Auditorium.

He sprinted to the maintenance room, and found the prone Funtime Freddi laying there. He followed some pre-recorded instructions to remove the animatronic's dead power cell and replace it with a new one. He locked the door behind him, and started making his way back to the office.

As he walked, he could see Funtime Foxy in the dark. She was looking for him, but couldn't see him in the dark. She'd looked rather attractive to Mike when he had seen her earlier, and he felt a bit guilty for shocking her. He'd been following the orders he had been given sure, but it occurred to him now that those orders might not be the best to follow.

He approached the poor sighted foxy animatronic form behind, reaching around and grabbing her. She immediately let out a threatening growl to warn whoever had grabbed her that they should let go, or they'd lose their arms, but the growl morphed into a moan when Mike's hands trailed down her body, finding her member and stroking it. Just like the others, she'd been stiff from the hunt for him, and didn't need any warming up.

Funtime Foxy moaned as Mike stroked her member roughly, his hand pumping along her length hard. He turned her around and dropped to his knees, licking along her member. She wasn't as huge as some of the others, just about seven inches in total.

Funtime Foxy grabbed his head, thrusting into Mike's mouth. To her surprise, he willingly began to suck her member, bobbing his head along her shaft to take more of it inside as his hands reached around and groped her soft ass.

Funtime Foxy moaned, roughly pushing his head down on her cock to push it deeper into his throat. Mike gagged, but didn't stop sucking, letting her fuck his throat as he pushed two fingers into her ass. Fintime Foxy groaned, tensing up and cumming down Mike's throat.

Mike stood up as he swallowed, "Sorry about shocking you." He said, "I was just afraid I wouldn't be able to do my work if I didn't. I promise it won't happen again." Funtime Foxy smiled, "Good, but you still need to be punished for it~" She said, Mike nodding in agreement and going to the stage with her.

Mike lowered his pants, Funtime Foxy whistling at the sight of his feminine ass. He hadn't bothered with underwear, sure they would be ripped off anyway if he did wear them Funtime Foxy smacked his ass aggressively, lining up to his ass, "I'll try to be gentle~" She said to comfort him.

"Don't be~" Mike purred back to her. After his fun with Nightmare Fredbear, he'd developed a taste for hard fuckings. She grinned, sinking her cock inside of his ass hard. Mike groaned, his walls squeezing around her cock as she reached around his waist and began stroking his cock with both hands, pumping his cock in rhythm with her thrusts.

"H-harder~" Mike groaned, Funtime Foxy picking up the pace and thrusting harder into him, her hips pumping faster against his, smacking against his ass harder with each movement. Mike moaned louder the deeper her cock pushed into his ass, clenching tighter as he got closer and closer to a climax.

Mike cried out in pleasure when Funtime Foxy's cock pushed against her prostate. His ass clenched hard around her cock, refusing to let it go as he came, covering her hands in his cum cum as Funtime Foxy reached her limit and began unloading her cum into his ass, the feeling of which increased the intensity of Mike's climax.

Mike and Funtime Foxy sat together next to the stage, panting. "I think..I'm gonna..like working here.." Mike said with a smirk, Funtime Foxy straddling him for her turn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just for point of comparison, Funtime Freddi is somewhat based on the futas from Lover Me, Mother Me and Class Me, hentai comics on Luscious.**

* * *

Mike leaned against the wall of the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as he was taken down to Circus Baby's Rentals. He wished it could move faster. The quicker he got down there, the quicker he could finish his daily work, the quicker he could have more fun with Funtime Foxy, for maybe even some of the other animatronics if he could find them in time.

He reached the bottom and crawled through into his office. Once there, he hit play on the recorded message left for him by the phone guy, this time ignoring the instruction to shock the animatronics when he heard it.

"Once that's done, crawl back into Funtime Auditorium. It seems Funtime Freddi has been acting a bit off since you put her new battery in. We think you may have put it in wrong. Just go check on it and if it's in right, we'll send an engineer to see what's actually wrong with her later on. Same as before, double check that Funtime Foxy is on the stage, then hurry through to the maintenance room. Should be a piece of cake. Good luck."

Mike crawled through the vent into Funtime Auditorium. He walked through the dark towards the maintenance room for a few moments before being pounced on by Funtime Foxy. She kissed along Mike's neck, leaving a few bites along it as well, "Who told you you were allowed to wear clothes in here~?" She questioned, undressing him.

Mike chuckled, "We talked about this, work first, sex after." Funtime Foxy frowned, "Like I could resist that ass for that long. Besides, there's nothing wrong with Funtime Freddi, we just knew that they'd send you in here if they thought there was~"

Funtime Foxy picked Mike up, dropping him down hard onto her cock. They both grunted, moaning in pleasure as Funtime Foxy's cock penetrated his ass, "Come on, I'll show you~" She purred, holding him up and against her chest as she walked towards the maintenance room.

Mike groaned as every step of the large animatronic caused him to bounce on her cock. He locked his legs and arms around her to avoid falling to the ground, and just enjoyed it as she took him to the room, occupying himself by licking and sucking on her nipples until they reached the room and went inside.

Once there Mike realized two things. The first was that Funtime Foxy had been telling the truth and Funtime Freddi had in fact been faking being broken. The second was that the Bonnie hand-puppet Funtime Freddi had was either just as aware as Funtime Freddi herself, or at least just as functional, as Funtime Freddi was using it to give herself a blowjob when Mike rode in on Funtime Foxy's cock.

She smiled, lifting the Bonbon puppet from her cock as it swallowed her cum, making Mike wonder where precisely it would go. "What have you brought me Funtime Foxy~?" Funtime Freddi asked with a smile. "Oh nothing," Funtime Foxy said, thrusting harder up into Mike as she turned him to be facing Funtime Freddi, "Just a naughty night worker~"

"My favorite!" Funtime Freddi cheered, "Bring him here~" She said excitedly, opening her legs more to show off her fat, throbbing cock; still slick with Bonbon's saliva. She was bigger than Funtime Foxy, eight and a half inches in length and four inches thick. Mike licked his lips at the sight.

Foxy kept thrusting into Mike for a few more seconds, grunting as she came inside of him with a sigh. After finishing, she brought Mike over to Funtime Freddi, who grabbed and held him down against the table she was on. She was bigger in body than Funtime Foxy was well. Mike didn't want to use the word fat, as it sounded too negative. Funtime Freddi was chubbier, and Mike didn't mind this at all. Her body was warm against his as he laid on top of her, putting her full weight on him as she lined her cock up to his ass.

"Golden Freddi told me how much fun you were to stuff~" She purred, "Let's see if she was right~" She jerked her hips forward, Mike grunting as his ass was stretched by Funtime Freddi's cock, thick cock. He hadn't thought he'd ever be capable of being stretched again, but it seemed whatever it was that had made his body more feminine and his cock larger jhad also made sure his ass would remain tight as well.

"O-oh fuck~" Funtime Freddi groaned, hammering into his ass hard and fast, unable to resist pounding the tight, warm, already cum filled hole, "She was so, so right~" Funtime Freddi groaned, forcing her large cock deeper into Mike.

Mike tried to thank her for the praise, but his mouth was stuffed with Funtime Foxy's cock the moment he opened his mouth. He should have seen that coming he thought this himself. He groaned around Funtime Foxy's cock as he was fucked from both ends aggressively, enjoying the feeling of both of them.

Funtime Foxy came first, her stamina already worn down from fucking him on the way to the room. She pulled out, pumping cum onto his face a few moments before Funtime Freddi did the exact opposite, hilting her cock as hard and deep inside of Mike as she could before cumming, crying out in bliss as her climax triggered Mike's, making him even tighter around her cock.

She pulled out, panting, "That...was...great…" She said, sitting down. "Oh it's gonna be even better before the night's over~" Funtime Foxy assured her, indicating to Mike's long, hard member. Funtime Freddi grinned, moving over to be above Mike's stiff cock before dropping her hips and taking his rod inside of her pussy.

Mike moaned as his cock was enveloped by the chubby animatronic's warm pussy, Funtime Foxy getting behind her, grabbing her ass and lining up to her other hole to fuck her from behind while she rode Mike. Mike had never really had a think for the bigger girls, especially if they were futas, but he could wholeheartedly say that his mind had been changed on that matter.


	21. Chapter 21

Mike was already stiff when he got inside the elevator. His mind had been on Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddi since he had left work the previous morning. He needed more of them. He was, he realized, becoming somewhat addicted to the animatronics fucking him. He wasn't sure if that was really a bad thing though, and simply shrugged the realization off as he was lowered down into Circus Baby's Rentals.

He crawled through the vents into the main room of the building, hoping he would be given another assignment in the Funtime Auditorium. He turned on the recorded message, once again ignoring the instruction to shock the animatronics and waiting for the nightly task to be given to him.

"You're going into Ballora Gallery tonight. She's attracted to sound, so try to be quiet on your way through the place. Just get to the breaker room, run a reboot on any and all systems that are currently down, come back through, and you're done."

Not what he had wanted, but easy enough and it was quick. He'd be fucking, or perhaps being fucked, by the Funtime animatronics within the hour. Or maybe not, he thought as he looked at Ballora through the window. Maybe he'd be visiting a different animatronic tonight instead.

He crawled through the vent, being sure to go slow and avoid being spotted by the seven foot ballerina animatronic on his way to the breaker room. He got inside, restarted the three systems that had gone down for dubious reasons, and started making his way back through. Midway through though, he stopped, "Oh Ballora~" He called into the darkness.

Soon enough he heard her approaching. The animatronic stood much taller than Mike, looking down at him when she was in front of him. "Hello there cutie~" She purred, "I've been aching to meet you~" She said, taking Mike's hand and leading him to her stage. Once she had him on stage, her movements sped up, binding Mike's hands behind his back with strong wire, and binding his ankles to the stage with his legs spread.

"So cute~" Ballora purred, lifting the hem of her tutu to show her cock. Because of the difference in size between the animatronics, Funtime Foxy being about Mike's height and Funtime Freddi being a little shorter, perhaps he should have been expecting the seven foot tall girl to be bigger, but he was still surprised when he saw her massive ten and a half inch rod.

She got down onto her knees, pushing her cock between Mike's ass cheeks. She moaned as she thrust between them, enjoying his warmth and softness. Mike squirmed, not taking kindly to the teasing. He wanted it inside of him, and having it just rubbing by his puckered hole was a bit frustrating.

Mike began to grind his ass against her cock. He hoped that if his assjob made her cum, she'd actually fuck him. Ballora groaned, enjoying how he squirmed and loving how his ass felt as it ground against her cock, pleasing her more and more.

Ballora smacked Mike's ass hard, "You'll need to do much better than that to make me cum darling~" She purred. Mike groaned, pressing his ass harder against Ballora's cock and grinding up and down her length, making her moan as she groped his ass.

After several minutes of this, Ballora grunted and came, covering the outside of Mike's ass in thick, white cum. Ballora smiled, "Now that we've got the outside," She pressed her tip against his asshole, "Let's paint the inside as well~"

She jerked her hips forward, penetrating his ass and making him cry out happily a the feeling of her thick rod pushing into him. Ballora grunted, evidently not having expected his ass to be nearly as tight as it was. She grit her teeth and thrust in harder, pushing her cock a little deeper with each movement until she had a rough, steady pace going.

Mike's cock throbbed as he was railed by the tall ballerina girl, loving her cock as it stretched his ass harder with each new thrust, bringing more pleasure with every inch deeper she got into him. Mike moaned louder when Ballora held onto his shoulders, pulling on them as he thrust forward to try and force her cock deeper into his ass.

Mike's cock throbbed, cumming on the stage below him. "Dirty boy~" Ballora groaned, "You're gonna have to clean that with your tongue when I'm done painting inside your ass~" She groaned, her hips picking up the pace to fuck him deeper again.

Mike groaned, loving how dominant Ballora was despite being one of the most overtly feminine animatronics he'd seen so far. He pushed his hips back against Ballora's to take her cock deeper, wanting to feel her entire length inside of his ass before she came.

Unfortunately Ballora couldn't quite fit. At least, not before she came. Ballora cried out as she reached her peak, pumping spurt after spurt of her hot, thick, white cream into Mike's eager ass, which seemed to want to take all of it inside. Ballora stayed several inches inside of his ass for several moments, not pulling out until she'd finished cumming.

"Your ass loved my cum~ its squeezing so tight to keep it all inside~" She purred, undoing the bindings on Mike's ankles so she could move him over. He'd cum again when she filled his ass, and now had twice as much cum beneath him. She pushed his face against the stage where his cum have been dumped, "Lick it all up~" She ordered.

Mike obeyed immediately, sticking his tongue out and beginning to lick his own cum up off of the stage, "Good boy~ do a good job and I just might let you use your tongue to clean my ass next. If you get it nice and clean, I'll let you put your dirty cock inside of it~ but you'll have to clean it out again after~"

Every word Ballora said made Mike's member grow stiffer and his tongue lick faster, eager for more from her.


	22. Chapter 22

Mike had started dressing differently. He'd noticed that the people hiring him didn't seem to care what he weared to his job, perhaps they knew that his job was closer to the stakes being thrown to predators than to the guards watching those predators, and had decided to stop wearing the security guard outfit.

He supposed it didn't really matter what he wore, he'd likely be out of it within the hour. He'd elected to start wearing shorts instead of pants, as they felt more comfortable and would be easier to tease the animatronics with if need be.

He rode down the elevator to Circus Baby's Rentals, crawled through the vent into his 'office', and pressed play on the recorded message that the guy on the phone had left for him so he could listen to it while he checked on Funtime Auditorium and Ballora Gallery.

"Hello? Uh, hello? Hey, real simple task tonight. There are two groups of animatronics, the Bidybabs and Minireenas. Both of them need to be cleaned off and put into their boxes to be shipped out. Someone ordered them all for a party. Who would want the Minireenas without Ballora or the Bidybabs without Baby is beyond me, but there you go. Just crawl through the vent in front of you to the Circus Gallery Control Room and gather them up. Should be easy."

Funtime Foxy and Freddi seemed...occupied. And Ballora wasn't on stage. Bothering either of them wouldn't have been the best idea. Even if it were, he was still unlikely to get his work done if he did. He crawled through the vent into the Circus Gallery Control Room, and began looking for the two sets of animatronics.

They didn't take long to find. There were eight Bidybabs and eight Minireenas in total. All of them were quite small, the tallest of the set coming up to Mike's knees. He wasn't sure if these ones were as aware and sentient as the others, but they certainly weren't acting like they weren't.

Mike brought them to the desk and began cleaning them off one by one. It was a bit monotonous, but he occupied himself with thoughts of what he would be doing after he was done there. Ballora Galley, or Funtime Auditorium, he couldn't decide which he would visit tonight.

Soon all the Minireenas and Bidybabs had been cleaned off and polished. Mike stood up and looked over the line of small animatronics, admiring his work. He turned and walked away from the desk to get the boxes to put them in, but when he turned back to the desk, the animatronics were all gone.

"Oh what is this now?" He questioned. He had been expecting the animatronics to be alive, but he hadn't expected them to just run off. He had a job to do, and he couldn't exactly do it without them. "We're playing hide and seek~" One of the Bidybabs whispered from above. "Come find us~" A Minireena called from below.

Mike frowned at this, and shrugged, "No, I don't think I will." Mike removed his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and lowered his shorts and underwear, "I think I'll just wait for all of you to come back here to me~" He purred.

Sure enough, it a matter of moments all sixteen animatronics had come out from wherever they had gone to hide, all too enticed by Mike's naked body. "I can't let you get shipped out while you're all pent up," Mike said, seeing the animatronics' growing stiffness, "You might break down or lose control. I'll have to ease the pressure on you all first~"

Four Minireenas and four Bidybabs moved forward together. They grabbed Mike and positioned him on his back. Do to their size, the animatronics were understandably much smaller than the others Mike had encountered, even smaller than Balloon girl before she had inflated. They moved in groups of two, one Minireena and one Bidybab. One set lined both cocks up to his mouth, another to his ass, and both groups thrust in hard.

Between their smaller size, and the polish he'd used on them acting like lubricant, the animatronics slid into him easily, though they still moaned loudly once inside of his ass, which seemed to squeeze them in spite of their size.

Two more groups moved forward, one taking his both of his hands and moving them to their cocks to stroke them off, the other going to his cock, massive to the smaller animatronics. They pushed their own rods against his, groaning as they thrust against it with their own.

Mike moaned around the two members in his mouth, sucking on them hard as they thrust together into her throat in rhythm with the two pounding his ass. Pounding may not have been the proper word, as it didn't feel nearly as rough as any of the other animatronics, despite the Bidybab and Minireena clearly putting all their strength into each thrust, hilting their cocks inside each time. It straddled the line between adorable and arousing Mike decided.

The Minireenas and Bidybabs all seemed to be on the same wavelength so to speak. After a few minutes of hard fucking, or at least hard for them, the Minireenas all came together in perfect unision, the Bidybabs doing the same the moment after.

Mike panted, his member throbbing as it had gotten close from the gangbang and the mini-bukakke. It wasn't done though. That had only been half of the animatronics. As the ones he pleased moved back away, the four Bidybabs and Minireenas he'd not yet satisfied moved forward for their turn.

They took up the same positions as the ones before them, though this time Mike managed to cum before they finished, splattering the Minireena and Bidybab by his cock in his thick white cum. Moments later they all hit their own peaks and covered Mike in more cum.

'Oh boy,' Mike thought as he looked the animatronics over, 'they're gonna need to be cleaned off again..'


	23. Chapter 23

Mike was getting a little nervous. He'd gotten to be a bit used to how things were now; going to his nightly job, finding a new animatronic, and getting fucked silly by them or just fucking them silly, or occasionally both. But it seemed his ability to do so was about to be critically damaged, both because, unless there were more secret animatronics that he hadn't been made aware off, there was only one animatronic left that he hadn't met. Even if there were more, he only had three nights left on his contract before he was 'freed' from it.

'Taken away from it more like,' Mike thought, his face in a pout as he took the elevator down to Circus Baby's Rentals for the night. He supposed he could apply for the job again, but he doubted he'd be able to get it twice in a row. Fazbear's Funland was notorious for being difficult to get into in terms of jobs, hence his being so quick to accept the contract without reading it the first time.

He sighed as the elevator reached the bottom and he began to crawl through the vent to his office. He supposed he would just have to enjoy what little he still had before he ran out of it entirely. He entered the main room, checked on Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium, and hit play on his message from the phone guy to see what he was doing tonight.

"Hello, hello? Hey, you'll be heading back to the Circus Gallery tonight. Something appears to be wrong with Circus Baby's controlled shock panel. We're not sure what exactly, but our devices are picking up some kind of damage to the platform that Baby stands on for her shocks. Just go check it out and let us know what the problem is. Try to just stay in the control room if you can. Baby gets a bit..finicky around people she doesn't recognzie. Be careful, and good luck."

Mike crawled through the vent in from of him and entered the Circus Gallery Control Room. he tried checking the light, but when the light came on, he couldn't see any damaged areas on the platform, and also couldn't see Circus Baby herself. Curious, he pressed the shock button. It made the sound that it was supposed to when it was working, but when he checked the lights again, Baby still wasn't on stage.

Concerned, Mike opened a hatch and entered Baby's room. He walked over to the platform, and upon doing so noticed two red pigtails peeking out from the other side. He walked over to the other side of the platform, and quite immediately realized what was going on with Baby's controlled shocks.

Baby, it seemed, had broken the shock panel herself. Not to prevent the shocks, no, to direct them. She appeared to have pried the panel open, taken the wires that let out the current of electricity, and moved them. She now sat gripping the floor, the shock wires attached to her nipples, clit, and wrapped around her cock, which was currently throbbing with the desire to cum and leaking pre.

"Oh wow.." Was all Mike could say, growing stiff quite immediately at the sight. Baby heard this and looked up at him, "Please.. A-again, shock me again, please~" She squirmed, "It's so good~ I need more, I need it~ I'll do anything~"

Baby beckoned Mike over to her. Mike approached Baby, and she pulled his shorts down, freeing his fully hard cock. Baby licked her lips, "I'll make you feel good," She said, licking his tip, "And then you make me feel good~" She said, pointing to the shock button.

"Deal." Mike moaned as Baby wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking it hard as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Grunting, Mike grabbed her pigtails and moved her head faster along his cock, making her take more of it. Baby didn't seem to mind; she even seemed to get some thrill from it. Baby used her hands to play with Mike's balls as she sucked him off, her stiff cock throbbing in anticipation of another shock.

Mike groaned when he got close, pulling out of Baby's mouth and cumming onto her face. Baby smiled up at him, licking her lips and rubbing his cum into her rosey red cheeks. Mike wanted a little more though. He picked Baby up, pushing her legs over his shoulders as he lined his member up to her pussy. Baby's cock pushed against Mike's stomach as he dropped her down on his cock, thrusting up into her to fuck her hard.

Baby moaned happily as she bounced on Mike's cock, her pussy squeezing around it and her member twitching as it rubbed against his body with each movement. It didn't feel as good as a strong shock right to her most sensitive spots, but it was pretty good, and Mike seemed to think so too.

He forced his cock deeper into her with every thrust, and was soon slamming his entire length into her pussy. Baby moaned, getting close, but not thinking she would be able to cum from just sex alone. Mike most certainly could, and was rather eager to.

Neither one of them noticed the Bidybab that had been woken up by the sounds of their fun. 'Is she at it again?' The Bidybab wondered. Baby was always looking for more fun. It had been their idea for her to use the shocks to get herself off in the first place, but it seemed that Mike couldn't reach the shock button from where he was.

The Bidybab crawled up onto the desk, hitting the shock button at the same moment Mike hilted himself inside of Baby. Both of them screamed as a massive shock was sent into Baby's nipples, clit, and cock, forcing her into a massive climax as the shock went into Mike as well through her, pushing him into his own violent climax.

They collapsed on the platform, panting, gasping, and covered in each other's cum. 'Dammit.' Mike thought to himself. The last thing he needed was another kink.


	24. Chapter 24

Mike was less nervous and more just melancholy as he entered the elevator and went down for his second to last day of work at Fazbear's Funland. What would he even do after tomorrow? There were few enough jobs available to him with the more or less nocturnal sleeping pattern this job had left him on, and of those he doubted any of them would be anywhere near the good as this one was.

That thought made him laugh. This time just two weeks ago he would have been thanking any and all assorted deities for being allowed to stop coming into this job, and now the thought of doing so at all was genuinely upsetting to him. 'Ain't that a bitch.' He thought as the elevator reached its destination.

Mike stepped out of the elevator and into Circus Baby's Rentals, crawling into his office through the vent like he always did. There were no new animatronics to meet, this much he knew. He'd seen them all now. All that was left was his work and maybe a team up from the Funtime animatronics if he was lucky.

He entered his ramshackle crawlspace of an office and hit play on the message left for him by the phone guy while he used the lights to check on Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium to make sure everything was in its proper place.

"Hello, uh, hello, hello? Hey, uh, just one quick job today. A few of the animatronics are missing some of their pieces. We aren't really sure what's been happening to them though, so just do some looking around and see what's been going on. If you can find out what's been happening to all the missing animatronic pieces, that'll be an extra payment for you at the end of your shift. Good luck."

Well, that was an odd one. Why would the animatronics being missing pieces of themselves? He supposed the easiest thing to do would be to just ask them directly. He crawled into Funtime Auditorium, and went looking for Funtime Freddi or Funtime Foxy.

He looked around the inside, but couldn't find them inside. He checked the maintenance room, but it was empty as well. Mike was starting to get a little worried by this, and started searching more frantically. After a while, Mike's searching led him to finding a secret room inside of Funtime Auditorium.

He was relieved when he opened it and found that the Funtime Animatronics were inside, as was Ballora, Baby, the Bidybabs, and the Minireenas. And… something else.. Mike couldn't make it out, but it was standing behind all the others, just out of sight of Mike. he had thought for sure that he had seen and been with all the animatronics in Fazbear's Funland by now, but here stood one more that he didn't know about.

"Sorry for getting you worried," Funtime Foxy said, " But we needed to get you here ot show you what we made." "We worked really hard on it." Baby said with a nod. "We hope you love it~" Ballora said.

"Love what?" Mike questioned, "What did you build?" He was getting more and more confused by the second. They all grinned, stepping aside and letting the hidden animatronic step forward and be seen by Mike.

She looked like her body was made up of thick cabled, all wrapped around each other and folded up to make a solid, stable shape. She was shorter than Ballora, but still taller than Mike, with massive tits and a cock only slightly smaller than Ballora's had been. "Her name is Ennard," One of the Bidybabs introduced, "And she's made from all of us~" One of the Minireenas added.

"So this is where all the missing pieces went.." Mike said, the animatronics nodding. Ennard put a finger in front of her mouth, a symbol for 'don't tell,' or 'stay quiet'. Mike couldn't say for sure why exactly they had wanted to build this new animatronic, but clearly it was important to them for some reason. "I won't tell anyone." He promised. He didn't really need a boost in payment anyway, and what were they gonna do if they found out, fire him? He only had a day left.

Ennard smiled, pulling him into a kiss, but it was the only gentle touch she gave Mike. the very next moment, several wiry tendrils extended from Ennard's body like tentacles, pulling his clothing off and tying his hands behind his back.

He was held up by the tendrils with Ennard's cock directly in front of his face, several tendrils roughly pushing into his ass. Mike groaned as he took Ennard's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it hard as he felt her tendrils writhing inside of his ass, pushing deeper than a cock could and fucking him roughly.

Ennard moaned, grabbing his head and thrusting into his throat roughly, fucking it aggressively as her tendrils fucked his ass hard, one snaking down wrapping around his cock, pumping it hard as it got stiffer from the fucking.

Mike groaned, cumming quickly when Ennard's tendrils found his prostate and began hitting it hard, abusing his sensitive button to see how many times she could make him cum. Only once before she reached her climax it seemed, pumping several mouthfuls of cum down his throat and then onto his face.

But Ennard wasn't done. She withdraw her tendrils from his ass and repositioned his body so his legs were wide open and his ass directly in front of her massive, now slick with saliva cock. She smirked, pulling his hips against her as she thrust forward, penetrating his tight, feminine ass hard. By the end of the night, Mike had a feeling he would be taking every single cock in the room. And he was extremely pleased by this fact.

* * *

 **Yes, it's true, the next chapter will be the finale of the story. Don't worry, I'll try to make it good enough to counteract any negativity about a story ending.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alrighty everyone, this is the final chapter of Many Nights of Domination. Let's end this right! Warnings: every kink I've explored in this story so far, as well as one or two new ones, will appear at this story at different points.**

* * *

Mike sighed as he walked through the gates into Fazbear's Funland for his last night of service there. He told himself he shouldn't be upset. He told himself to just get over it. But such things were much, much easier said than actually done. He had to force himself to trudge through to see where he was working tonight, as his time at Circus Baby's Rentals had come to an end.

As it happened, the message left for him by the phone guy wasn't waiting for him in any of the locations, but rather it was waiting for him by the entrance. Mike went up to it and answered the phone, catching him, for once, just before it would have gone to voicemail.

"Hello?" "Hey." Mike greeted. "Oh, hey, well, last night here on the job, excited right?" The phone guy asked. "Yeah, sure I guess." Mike said. "I'm sure you're probably stressed out about having to find a different job after tonight, but hey, if you've survived this long at this job, then you've got more than enough guts to get through anything life might throw at you, you'll be fine."

Mike smiled, "Thanks man." "Not a problem," The man on the phone said, "So, you're probably wondering where you'll be working tonight. And the long and short of it is that you'll basically be working everywhere tonight. The animatronics all get really… active around this time, so we can't legally keep you in any one location for more than an hour. You'll be spending one hour in each location, then one hour outside walking around the park. Just get through tonight and you're golden my friend."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mike said, a little glad for such a job on his last night. "Hey, random question for.. A friend of mine, after my job is over, will there be anymore contract jobs for security guard?" Mike asked, trying to hide the hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Naw, after tonight we're switching to automated security. Some higher ups are saying that having actual physical security guards around is a bit of a lawsuit hazard, and I'm sure you've seen why," The phone guy said, "After tonight, the only job we'll have open, save for mechanics who know how to get the animatronics working again if they break, will be what we've been calling the 'bait' job."

"Bait?" Mike asked curiously. "Yeah. before we attempted to keep the animatronics from going lust crazy and raping things by suppressing their desire to, but that doesn't seem to be working, and so we're gonna have to hire someone essentially to be the animatronic's fuck toy all night long. If they're satisfied, they won't go crazy while they're on stage. It'll probably be awhile before we find anyone to take the job, and we'll have to pay them a metric fuck ton considering what we're asking them to do. Probably gonna have to get a contract for them even longer than yours was to make sure they don't try and leave."

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked, glad the guy on the phone couldn't see the smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, and let me tell you, I do not envy whoever ends up with that job. Anyway, better get to your first location, don't wanna have to dock your pay for being late." "Got it, on my way." Mike said, hurrying off to the first location.

Mike entered the office he had had on the first five nights of his employment at Fazbear's Funland. He was filled with something like nostalgia, though he supposed it was a bit silly considering how little time had passed since he had first arrived there. He supposed it just felt like a long time ago that he had been piss terrified of the animatronics.

He sat down in his chair and watched the security feeds of the animatronics. All were staring at the cameras, knowing he was watching them. It had been too long since they'd last had him, and they wanted release again.

And this time Mike didn't even try to stop them, leaving both doors open until all four animatronics had entered the room with him. "Someone's learned his lesson~" Foxy purred, using her hook to cut his clothing off, "Oh my, and his body has changed quite a bit as well!" Bonnie said, licking her lips.

Mike was picked up from his chair and pushed onto his back on the floor. Bonnie got between his legs, lining her cock up to his ass with no lubrication to speak of while Chica straddled him, grinding herself against his cock to get him stiff. Foxy and Freddi went over to his face, trapping it between their breasts.

When Mike's cock was at its full length, which was now up to just shy of eleven inches from all the cum he'd taken from the animatronics at Circus Baby's Rentals, Chica dropped her hips, moaning as she began riding him. Bonnie took this as the sign to thrust into his ass, even tighter and more feminine now than ever before. Foxy and Freddi moved from rubbing his face with their tits to doing so with their cocks.

Mike moaned, thrusting up into Chica to make her take more of his cock and get harder from his fucking as Bonnie forced himself deeper into his warm ass. He tried to lick or suck on Foxy or Freddi, but they seemed to be enjoying seeing their cocks press against his face together, possibly a humiliation thing.

Bonnie reached around Chica as she fucked Mike, groping her chest as stroking her hardened cock. Chica groaned, bouncing harder on Mike's cock. "Thrust harder whore!" Foxy ordered, smacking his face with her cock. Mike obliged, thrusting harder up into Chica, making her moan louder as he was pushed deeper inside of her.

It was Bonnie who reached his peak first, having been unprepared for how tight Mike was now. He grunted, cumming into Mike hard just moments before Chica's pussy clenched around his cock. Feeling the other two's climax, Mike reached his own faster, moaning against Freddi and Foxy's cocks as he came inside of Chica.

Freddi and Foxy came last, but seemed to enjoy painting Mike's face nonetheless. They barely paused for a moment before switches places to keep going. Chica and Foxy lined up to Mike's ass together as Bonnie lined up to his lips. Freddi straddled him, lining his tip up to her ass instead of her pussy.

Freddi dropped her hips hard, grunting as Mike's cock began stretching her ass. Even if she was still in charge, Mike enjoyed showing her how it felt. Bonnie thrust forward, groaning as Mike eagerly sucked and licked along her cock while she fucked his throat. Foxy and Bonnie thrust into Mike's ass together, stretching it out even more as they groped each other's asses; the show of Freddi taking Mike's cock there making them want anal attention as well.

Freddi was determined to show her dominance even while taking Mike's cock, and so bounced as hard and fast as she could, making sure even this was semi-painful for him while she enjoyed every second of it. The only flaw in her plan was that Mike was enjoying the pain as much of the pleasure. His moans were garbled by Bonnie's cock as it hit the back of his throat in rhythm with Foxy and Chica's thrusts hitting inside of his ass.

This time it was Mike to reach his climax first. She cried out at the feeling of his hot cum filling her ass, his own clenching unreasonably tight around Foxy and Chica, and making them cum just seconds before Bonnie reached her climax as well.

Mike swallowed the cum that had been pumped into his mouth and throat before Bonnie had pulled out, and panted, watching the animatronics switch it up again. Now it was Freddi's turn taking his ass, lining up and thrusting in before the others had even started.

Bonnie dropped onto Mike's cock, riding him with her pussy. Her cock rubbed against Foxy's ass as the other animatronic stood in front of her, legs on either side of Mike as he stroked her member with both hands. He had gotten good at using his hands over his nights of work at the Funland, and was able to keep up the movement even after his vision was obscured by Chica mounting his face.

Freddi, seemingly trying to prove to Mike that she was in control, or possibly just trying to remind herself of that after how much she'd enjoyed his cock, slammed her entire length inside of his ass, grunting with the effort of hitting harder and deeper with every thrust.

Foxy moaned as she just relaxed and enjoyed Mike's hands at work, pushing her hips back so Bonnie's cock was pushed inside of her ass while the bunny animatronic rode Mike's cock, not seeming to care whether she was in control or not. Chica certainly didn't care, so long as she was feeling pleasure; and Mike's tongue certainly provided that.

Freddi felt herself getting close before the others did, but stubbornly held the climax back, refusing to be the first one done. Her cock throbbed inside of Mike's ass as she continued to fuck it, Mike moaning in enjoyment of her aggression against Chica's pussy.

After several more minutes, by which point Freddi thought her cock might explode with cum, Bonnie reached her limit and came from both ends, her pussy drenching Mike's member in juices and her cock spready white cum in and outside of Foxy's tight ass. Chica and Bonnie reached their orgasm one after the other, Chica getting up just in time for Mike to get a faceful of Foxy's cum to coat the layer of juices Chica had just soaked his face with.

Finally, Freddi allowed herself to cum, doing so in near unison with Mike, who'd been close already and pushed over the edge by Bonnie's climax. They groaned loudly together, their simultaneous climax feeling incredible as it lasted.

When it ended though, the animatronics quickly cleared out, the only goodbye coming from Freddi, who seemed embarrassed to give it, as she left the room utterly red faced. Mike realized why they had all gone so quickly when Golden Freddi appeared from nowhere, sitting on the desk with a smile.

"Someone's been enjoying themself~" She purred, floating over to Mike and landing on her feet; though one of those feet was pressed against Mike's hard cock. She smirked, grinding her heel against the base of his cock and listening to Mike's moaning. Mike thrust up against her feet, making Golden Freddi press her foot down painfully hard, grinding it aggressively against his cock in punishment, which she was pretty sure had been his goal, as he came just a few moments later.

Golden Freddi giggled, moving over and dropping from a standing position onto his cock. Mike yelped at the force with which she landed on his cock, enough to seriously hurt someone, but only making Golden Freddi moan as Mike began to thrust up into her. Unlike Freddi classic, Golden Freddi saw no need to prove one's control. She knew what she liked, and saw no reason one couldn't enjoy being on both ends of a cock; a lesson she tried and succeeded to impart on Mike more than once during his time there.

Golden Freddi locked her legs beneath Mike's waist, forcing herself up and down his cock harder. Mike watched her large, golden furred tits bounce as she rode him, and couldn't resist reaching up to grope and massage them. Golden Freddi moaned, encouraging him to continue his actions as she took his cock.

Even with his groping and fucking her, Mike still came before Golden Freddi and her seemingly limitless stamina. Golden Freddi shuddered in enjoyment at the feeling of Mike's cum pumping into her pussy. When his climax finished, she floated off of his cock and got on her knees between his legs, lifting one of them up over her shoulder as she lined her member up, "Rough or gentle, it's up to you~" She said.

Mike wasn't sure why, but for once, he actually believed that he was being told the truth by the animatronic. She smiled at him, waiting for his answer, and grinned wider when he replied, "Rough."

Golden Freddi spit down onto her cock a few times, rubbing the saliva along her member to act as lubrication before she jerked her hips forward. Between the saliva and cum already filling his ass, Golden Freddi managed to force her cock inside of Mike's ass with relative ease.

It still took several minutes for her to actually get deeper than a few inches inside of him though. 'Oh the perils of having such a huge cock.' she thought to herself with a giggle as she put more strength into each thrust, enjoying Mike's moaning every time her cock pushed a little deeper inside of him; making him cum after the first few minutes.

After several minutes of hard fucking, by which point Mike's body was pressed against the wall of the office, Golden Freddi managed to hilt herself inside of Mike's lovely ass, making him cum again in unison with her. He shuddered, both from the amount of cum that filled her ass, and from how hot and thick it was.

"I'd love to keep you all to myself tonight," Golden Freddi admitted, "But you've got a lot of others to see before tonight is over~ and I suspect I'll have lots of time to be with you later on when you get your next job~" Golden Freddi smiled, disappearing into thin air and letting Mike get up. He supposed she was right.

He quickly got dressed and hurried to his next location. By the time he was actually in his office and sitting down, the animatronics were all already out of position and coming for him. Perhaps, he thought, there was some value in showing up fashionably late after all.

It wasn't long before he had three animatronics in the room with his, Toy Chica, his favorite of the toy animatronics, and the two shadow animatronics. "Some help over here miss." He called to Toy Chica, who smiled. She sauntered over, removing her clothing and straddling Mike, who thrust up into her hard.

Shadow Freddi and Shadow Bonnie decided to let him have it before they had their fun with him, and watched him fuck Toy Chica. She and Toy Bonnie, they thought, seemed to be the only animatronics who enjoyed being fucked more than they enjoyed actually fucking others. Extremely weird, they thought.

But Mike seemed to love it, smacking her ass to make Toy Chica moan and ride him harder as he thrust up into her faster, making her bounce on his cock as hers got harder and harder the longer they fucked. Toy Chica groaned, cumming with Mike.

"She's gonna need some release now you know~" Shadow Bonnie. "Let's try something like this~" Shadow Freddi said, taking Toy Chica and placing her on the desk on her back while Shadow Bonnie took Mike and placed him on top of her in a sixty-nine position. Shadow Freddi lined up to Mike's ass while Shadow Bonnie lined up to Toy Chica's.

Toy Chica eagerly wrapped her lips around Mike's cock as Shadow Bonnie pushed Mike's head down onto Toy Chica's. As they sucked each other, the two Shadow animatronics thrust into them. Mike and Toy Chica moaned around each other's members as the shadow animatronics thrust into them together, groaning at their tight, warm asses around their shafts.

Mike bobbed his head along Toy Chica's rod, taking it deeper into his throat as she eagerly did the same for him. Soon they were both deep throating each other as they were both fucked harder by the shadow animatronics trying to hilt themselves inside of their little fuck toys, grunting when they finally achieved this goal, cumming deep inside both of their ass and causing them both to cum as well.

Mike groaned around Toy Chica's cock as he pumped cum into her mouth, her own cock unloading cum into his mouth at the same time. They both swallowed, licking their lips as the shadow animatronics faded. Toy Chica got dressed and left, her hips swaying so he could enjoy the view of her ass as she went.

The next animatronics to join Mike in his office were Toy Bonnie and Withered Bonnie. That was about as diametrically opposed as two animatronics could get while still being within the same model Mike thought.

"Withered tells me you requested my services?" Toy Bonnie said. Mike nodded, grinning, "Face down, ass up." He ordered. Toy Bonnie smiled, getting on the desk with her face pressed against it and her ass as high up as she could get it. Mike got above her, lining up to her pussy and thrusting in hard. He groaned in pleasure as her tight pussy squeezed his cock before Withered Bonnie lined herself up to his ass, ramming in hard.

Mike moaned loudly as Withered Bonnie's thrusts pushed him deeper into Toy Bonnie's pussy. The blue rabbit girl moaned louder than he was as she was fucked against the desk. Knowing she would need to cum from her cock as well at some point, Mike reached around her waist and gripped her member, stroking it as his hips were moved more by Withered Bonnie's movements than by his own.

After several minutes of this, during which the force of the fucking had moved the desk several feet, Toy Bonnie came with a scream of delight, her pussy clenching tightly around Mike as her cock sprayed cum onto the desk and onto Mike's hand. The tightness pushed Mike over the edge into his own climax, and he felt Withered Bonnie blow as he did the same into Toy Bonnie.

They panted, Withered Bonnie getting up, taking Toy Bonnie, and leaving with her; possibly to brutally rape her. Then again Mike wasn't sure it could be rape if Toy Bonnie wanted it as rough as Withered Bonnie was bound to give it. While dwelling on this thought, Mike noticed that more animatronics had entered the room.

Withered Foxy, Chica, and Freddi had entered along with Toy Freddi, Mangle, and Balloon Girl. mangle grabbed Mike and Toy Freddi, pulling them both up to the ceiling. Mike groaned, closing his eyes to avoid the vertigo throwing him off as he felt Mangle's cock ram into his ass and Toy Freddi's soft, warm ass take in his cock. Both of Mangle's heads were attempting to make out with Mike as he was fucked on the ceiling.

Below them, Balloon Girl was riding Withered Foxy with Withered Chica and Freddi railing her ass. Currently her member was so small it would have been possible to assume she wasn't a futa at all, but Mike remembered her inflating ability. What he was about to learn however, was that the harder she was fucked, the bigger her cock grew. Just Mike fucking her had resulted in her growing a member bigger than Freddi classic, and now she was being triple fucked by the Withereds.

He couldn't actually hold a thought long enough to worry about it though. Shortly after he came into Toy Freddi's ass, she'd reached her own climax and needed to fuck something else with her own cock. Mangle made her wait a few more minutes until she reached her own peak, cumming had into Mike's ass before maneuvering Toy Freddi so she was lined up to Mike's ass.

As she did this, Mangle shifted her own body around to ram her cock into Mike's mouth while her pussy took in his cock, one of her two heads going even lower to suck on his balls as Toy Freddi thrust in roughly, grunting at how tight and warm his hole was around her.

Below them, the Withereds were each dumping their third load of cum into Balloon Girl. one more should do it they thought, and they continued fucking her into oblivion, eager to see the result.

Mike came twice from the intense pleasure from so many sources before Mangle and Toy Freddi reached their limits and came as well, filling his ass and mouth with seed while he pumped his own into Mangle. Satisfied with this, and sure that the Withereds were nearly done with Balloon Girl, Mangle lowered them back to the ground.

Mangle and Toy Freddi left the room as the Withereds finished fucking Balloon Girl. Withered Foxy ordered him to bend over the desk and he obeyed, looking back to see who would be taking him. When he did, his eyes widened at the sight of Balloon Girl's cock as it swelled up. The multiple fuckings and how rough they had been causing her cock to now grow to four and a half inches in thickness, and just shy of two feet in length. It would have looked ridiculously oversized even if it weren't attached to Balloon Girl, on whom even a ten inches would look absurdly proportioned.

"N-need to fuck something, q-quick.." Balloon Girl rubbed her massive, throbbing rod. Hell, with how big it was, she could have probably deep throated it herself, and indeed attempted to for a few moments in order to get as much of it wet as possible before she approached Mike.

Mike gulped nervously. Nightmare Fredbear would still probably be rougher, both because of her having more force to put behind each thrust and her having two cocks at once, but this enormous rod that the Withereds had given Balloon Girl was, without a doubt, the biggest cock Mike would ever take; with the possible exception of if the animatronics purposely tried to give her a bigger one at some point.

Balloon Girl lined her cock up to Mike's ass. Withered Foxy and Freddi had gotten on their knees on the desk and now thrust into his mouth together, ordering him to suck on them both. Mie sucked them both hard, grunting as Balloon Girl thrust into him, working her massive cock inside. He prayed she didn't intend to actually try hilting it inside of him, fearing it might actually injure him.

Unfortunately, as she continued to ram against him, her cute, pleasured moaned and the feeling of Withered Foxy and Freddi his only distraction from the pain that was gradually replacing the pleasure, it seemed that hilting herself inside of him would be all that could make her cum, and as cumming was her singular objective at the moment, the next few minutes were going to be very painful. Withered Chica tried to speed the process up by fucking Balloon Girl, adding the force of her thrusts to Balloon Girl's.

Mike whimpered, groaning in pain around the Withered's cocks as his ass was abused by the huge cock of an animatronic that he wasn't sure stood at even half his height. His ass was forced to stretch apart more and more with each movement, Balloon Girl not stopping for an instant as she desperately fucked him as hard as she could muster, needing release above all else.

Even with Withered Chica's help, Balloon Girl still nearly burnt out all of Mike's time in this location. She'd bottomed out inside of him when he only had twenty minutes left, but still had three inches left. Mike's louder groaned and pained expression as he took Withered Foxy and Freddi's cocks made them both cum hard, flooding his throat and covering his face.

Balloon Girl groaned, slamming her cock hard against the deepest parts of Mike's ass, which was so sensitive from the abuse by this point that he came every few thrusts, slowly forming a puddle of cum at the bottom of the desk. Finally, mercifully, Balloon Girl somehow managed to completely hilt herself inside of Mike. he didn't dare look down, fearing that the sight of the massive bulge from his stomach would make him pass out.

The moment she hilted herself though, Withered Chica reached her peak and came inside of Balloon Girl. Balloon Girl shuddered, her member throbbing and growing inside of him from the fucking. It gained another inch in length and grew up to five in thickness.

Mike screamed at the top of his lungs as he came violently from this, Balloon Girl's back arching as she came. Mike could have sworn, in the moment before he blacked out, that he felt Balloon Girl's cum not only filling his ass completely and spraying out of it, but even shooting up through his mouth.

He couldn't have been out for more than five minutes, but when he woke, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips around his cock. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that it was the Puppet sucking him off. He didn't feel like a stuffed turkey at the moment, and so he could only guess that the cum on her lips wasn't from Mike having cum in her mouth while unconscious, but rather from her taking it upon herself to clean him out.

Oddly, his ass didn't even hurt anymore. Maybe something from the Puppet to help him, but how she did it and what exactly it was, that was beyond Mike, and he accepted that. The Puppet smiled when she saw that Mike was awake, and forced her head down farther on his cock, taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

Mike grunted, cumming down her throat. The Puppet curled her tongue of shocking length, which Mike assumed she'd had inside him earlier, around his cock to make sure it was completely clean when she lifted her head. "You'd better get going, you've got another location to get to~"

"What...about you?" He asked, panting. She giggled, "Oh don't worry about me. I'll have plenty of time to take you later on. And besides, I already had my fun while you were unconscious~" She giggled, floating away into the darkness. 'She is one creepy bitch.' Mike thought as he left to go the Fazbear's Frighthouse, 'But she's got a hell of a mouth.'

Mike was undeniably late to the Frighthouse, but not enough to have his pay docked for it. When he got there, the active animatronics seemed preoccupied. Golden Freddi was actually there in the Frighthouse, sitting in Mike's office chair with Springtrap bouncing hard in her lap, taking her entire cock and moaning like a slut. Golden Freddi smacked her ass, Springtrap seeming to love it.

Mike smirked, thinking he was starting to get what kind of connecting the two golden animatronics had. "Wasn't sure I'd see you again tonight~" Golden Freddi purred, "Mind helping me out? This little whore is insatiable~ she's gonna drain me dry if I keep at this alone."

Springtrap leaned her head against Golden Freddi's massive tits, biting down hard on one of her nipples and sucking on it as she continued to ride her, "F-fuck!" She groaned, cumming into Springtrap for perhaps the tenth time that night, "Fucking bunny bitch~" Golden Freddi moaned, holding her head against her chest with one hand as she used the other to beckon Mike over.

Mike came over, lining himself up to Springtrap's ass and thrusting in hard without warning. Springtrap threw her head back and cried out, her back arching as she came around their cocks. Golden Freddi and Mike held onto Springtrap's hips, hammering into her holes harder and faster in an attempt, though perhaps a hopeless one, to satisfy the golden rabbit.

She came twice more before Mike had himself hilted as deep as Golden Freddi did. They slammed into her ass and pussy so hard together, Mike wouldn't have been surprised if he felt the tip of her cock press against his through Springtrap.

Springtrap came again, screaming out as Mike and Golden Freddi unloaded hard into her, creaming both of her holes together. Mike pulled out as Golden Freddi laid back exhausted, a sight Mike hadn't thought he would ever see the mysterious reality bending yellow bear in.

And unfortunately, them fucking her together hadn't been enough. Springtrap dismounted Golden Freddi, though was noticeably reluctant to do so, and turned to Mike, her member stiff and throbbing, "Face the wall~" She ordered.

Mike turned and braced his arms against the wall as Springtrap moved in close, lining up to his ass, "This is for being a naughty boy and interrupting me and my girlfriend," She said, smacking Mike's ass, "And this is for doing such a good job helping her~" She purred, thrusting into Mike's ass.

He had already completely recovered from Balloon Girl's railing, and his ass clenched tighter around Springtrap than it had when they'd first fucked, but he was mentally prepared for it, and probably anything, now. He moaned, pushing his hips back to take Springtrap's cock deeper inside of his ass as she thrust hard.

Mike moaned as Springtrap's hips smacked against his ass hard as she hilted herself inside of him, grunting as she came into his eager hole, painting his inner walls and making him cum again. Mike thought she was going to try and keep going, but didn't get the chance to before Golden Freddi speared her ass and held her against the wall as Mike moved away.

"And who the fuck said you were allowed off my cock yet?" Golden Freddi questioned as she drilled Springtrap's ass. "No one did Mistress~ punish your bunny slut!" Springtrap begged, moaning as Golden Freddi hilted herself in one hard thrust.

Mike smiled at this, and crawled through from the office to the section where the Nightmare animatronics were. He found Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddi all out inside the bedroom with Nightmare in the middle of them. Evidently she'd gone from the second in command in the Frighthouse to the absolute bottom bitch for how legendarily wrong her plan had gone. It was her job to please everyone else in the Frighthouse and was only allowed to be pleasured in the form of being fucked brutally by the others.

Mike found it hard to feel guilty for this though, as she seemed to be loving it. "Harder!" She demanded. Nightmare Freddi and Bonnie were slamming into her ass, Nightmare Chica and Foxy in her pussy.

Nightmare's tongue was practically lulling out as Mike approached her, pushing his cock against her face. She didn't even need to be told to take his cock, just immediately began sucking him off before he grabbed her head, thrusting into her throat hard to skull-fuck her.

The other Nightmare animatronics began to pick up the pace as Mike joined them, hilting themselves inside of both of Nightmare's holes, completely stuffing her from every direction. Nightmare tensed up around them as she came, slumping between them as they took turns cumming into her.

They pulled away, letting Nightmare drop onto her back. Mike licked his lips, straddling her and lowering himself onto her cock. Mike groaned as he began to ride Nightmare, who reflexively thrust up into him, not really seeming conscious as she did so.

He reached out, gripping Nightmare Bonnie and Chica's cocks and beginning to stroke them as Nightmare Foxy stood over Nightmare, grabbing and beginning to fuck Mike's throat. Nightmare Freddi approached from behind, lining her cock up to where Nightmare's was pumping into Mike's ass.

Mike gripped Nightmare Chica and Bonnie harder, moaning around Nightmare Foxy as Nightmare Frdddi jerked her hips forward, double fucking him with Nightmare. He bucked his hips hard as he took both of them as deep as he could before he came, squeezing around them hard as he came onto Nightmare's stomach.

Nightmare Foxy grunted, unloading her thick seed into his throat as Nightmare and Nightmare Freddi pumped into his ass, filling it completely. He made sure Nightmare Bonnie and Chica's cocks were pointed to his face before they came, painting his face in their thick seed, which dripped down to his chest.

"We're gonna have to get you ready for Nightmare Fredbear~" Nightmare Chica said. "Get me ready?" He questioned. The Nightmare animatronics grinned, and in a matter of moments he was tied to the bed, his legs apart and mouth held open by a ring gag so they could each takes turns fucking both holes. "Gotta get you stretched out for Nightmare Fredbear~ you really should be thanking us~" They burned as they fucked his ass two at a time, pulling out and cumming onto his ass instead of inside of it. "If she can't fit, she might get angry and hurt you."

The gag prevented Mike from saying that he was pretty sure he'd be fine for taking her. If he could take the Balloon Girl rod, he was pretty sure he could handle Nightmare Fredbear. Regardless, they kept going until he was completely covered in cum, and his ass gaping as wide as they could get it to. "One more thing before she gets here." Nightmare Bonnie said. Everyone stood above him, aiming their cocks at his body.

At first, Mike assumed they were about to all cum on his together. Instead, they all sighed as they began to piss; giving Mike a golden shower that washed over his body, mixing and cleaning off some of the cum; if you could use the phrase 'cleaning off' to discribe it.

Giggling mischievously, the Nightmare animatronics dragged Nightmare out of the room to fuck her elsewhere as Nightmare Fredbear started up the hall and into the room. She looked around the room, her eyes settling on Mike. she licked her lips as she approached, both members growing stiff.

She went to his face first, pushing the tips of both cocks into his mouth. She groaned as she to used him as a toilet, though she seemed intent on making sure he swallowed it instead of just felt it, not pulling her cocks away from his mouth until he had swallowed it all.

Nightmare Fredbear then moved back to his ass, letting both of her large cocks slap against his ass before she lined them both up to his hole, which had already started to recover from the fucking from the other nightmare animatronics.

Nightmare Fredbear gave Mike's ass a hard smack before thrusting into his ass hard. She grunted, surprised by his tightness. It had been near impossible for her to fuck him before sure, but before once she had been inside his ass submitted, not it kept squeezing, as though refusing to let her cocks exit his ass once they were inside of him. She couldn't exactly say this was a bad thing though, as it made it feel that much better as he drilled his ass with both rods.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back as she thrust forward, forcing herself deeper into him inch by inch. Balloon Girl may have had more length to her massively inflated cock, but he had critically underestimated how much thickness Nightmare Fredbear would have fucking him with both cocks at once, not to mention the much more intense strength, which let her force herself in deeper and harder, sending waves of pleasure and pain through him simultaneously.

Mike came hard around the time Nightmare Fredbear had made it halfway inside of his ass, his own cum mixing with the other cum and urine that already stained the bed beyond belief. Nightmare Fredbear's claws dug painfully into Mike's shoulders as she struggled to force herself all the way in.

Mike screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt both her cocks hilted inside of him, pushing against his prostate. He came hard again, then again moments later when Nightmare Fredbear came inside of him.

She groaned as she unloaded buckets of cum into, and then onto, Mike's ass. She panted as she undid his bindings and left the room, looking for the next thing to fuck, which would likely be Nightmare.

Mike got up, and with the help of Golden Freddi's teleportation abilities, managed to get himself showered before he went to Circus Baby's Rentals for the night. None of the animatronics needed to be shipped out, just check on to make sure they were all in working order.

He went first to Ballora Gallery, and found not just Ballora, but also Baby. The taller animatronic seemed to have taken a liking to Baby, and was currently smacking her ass as hard as she could with a steel paddle, making Baby cry out in bliss and plead for more.

She stopped just before Baby could cum though, and Mike noticed that Baby's cock had a tie on it to prevent her from cumming. "Go play with our guess." Ballora ordered. Baby crawled over to Mike, who'd taken a stea to watch Ballora's show.

He doubted that the large metal pole in Ballora's room was meant to be a stripper pole, but it certainly worked as one anyway. As Mike watched Ballora twirled and danced seductively around the pole, pausing only to pull highly suggestive poses that showed off how well she could bend her legs, Baby took Mike's cock between her tits.

Mike moaned as she began stroking him with her tits, squeezing them around his shaft with her hands and licking his tip. She didn't have the largest breasts of the animatronics, but they were soft and big enough to cover most of his member as they worked up and down his length.

Mike grunted, cumming onto her face and tits, and ordering her to ride his cock. Baby did so without hesitation, making Mike wonder how Ballora had managed to train her so well in such short time. She dropped down hard, taking Mike's entire cock into her ass at once.

She shuddered, clenching tightly around Mike, but not cumming; the binding on her cock preventing it. Ballora approached them, picking Mike up with Baby still on his cock and thrusting into his ass, pinning him to the wall as she fucked him.

Baby groaned, riding harder as Ballora fucked Mike into the wall. Mike groaned loudly, "H-harder~" He pleaded, wanting all of Ballora's cock. Seeming in no mood to tease him, she complied, hilting her cock inside of him as roughly as she could manage, making Mike scream and cum hard into Baby's ass, triggering another climax that was prevented by the tied cock.

Ballora moved Baby and Mike over to her stage. She seemed to have broken into the shock panel and taken out the wires just like Baby had, and now began attaching wires to Baby; one to each nipple, one to her clit, one to a metal dildo that she forced several inches deep into her pussy, and two for her cock; one wrapped around the base, one other pushed inside the slit.

Ballora smiled at her work, and smacked Mike's ass hard, "Her ass isn't gonna fuck itself!" She shouted, Mike starting to move his hips again to fuck Baby. Ballora crawled through the vent to Mike's office, finding the button for the shocker on her side of the room and pressing it.

Baby screamed in pleasure as the electricity surged through her, making her cock swell painfully with the need to cum. Mike grunted and moaned, cumming into Baby's ass from the sudden spike in sensation.

Ballora held her finger on the button, watching Baby writhe in utter bliss, but unable to fully reach the peak. Part of her wanted to leave the tie of for as long as she could and see if she could reduce Baby to a drooling, begging mess, but she wasn't that cruel. Not at the moment anyway.

After Mike had cum twice, and Baby had been denied climax five or six times, Ballora stopped the shock and crawled back through to them. Baby's eyes were glazed over and her tongue was lulling out, her body limp beneath Mike.

Ballora undid the wiring and had Mike sit with Baby's tip inside of his mouth. Ballora buried her cock as deeply inside of Baby's throat as she could before pulling the binding off of Baby's cock. Baby's reaction was instant. Her legs locked around Mike's head, pulling him down so her cock was completely hilted in his throat as she came several hours worth of pent up cum down his throat, not letting any of it escape and forcing him to swallow it all as her scream was muffled by Ballora's cock. The vibrations from this made Ballora groan, cumming down Baby's throat as Mike tried not to choke on Baby's seed.

He managed to get it all down, and lifted his head when Baby's legs gave out. Baby was now beyond unconscious, in the kind of pleasure coma you don't come out of without a full day's rest or a shot of adrenaline; the latter being useless to the animatronic. That didn't seem to deter Ballora, who continued fucking her throat as Mike crawled out of Ballora Gallery and into Funtime Auditorium.

He was grabbed almost immediately and pulled on stage with Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddi. "We were starting to think you weren't gonna show up~" Funtime Foxy said. Mike was about to say that he would have never forgotten to visit those two, but his words were stifled by Funtime Foxy's cock.

Shrugging, he simply started sucking her stiff cock as he felt Funtime Freddi's tongue plunge into his ass, making sure it was nice and wet for her cock. Mike reached back, smacking his own ass seductively. That was more than enough to set Funtime Freddi off, and she stood up, thrusting her member hard into his tight ass, moaning as it pushed in easily thanks to the prior lubrication.

"Still so fucking tight~!" She groaned, leaning down on top of him and bucking her hips against him to force her cock deeper into his ass as she hugged him from behind. As she did this, she moved her hand, the one with the Bonnie hand puppet, down to Mike's erection.

Mike gasped around Funtime Foxy's cock as Bonbon began sucking him off. Whether or not the hand puppet was alive as well, its mouth certainly worked and felt as much like a real mouth as any of the others, and the feeling of it made him clench tighter around Funtime Freddi's cock.

She groaned, fucking him harder in response to the new tightness, "S-so good~!" She moaned as she came, only stopping for a few moments before starting up again. The two Funtime Animatronics didn't seem keen on stopping, both cumming repeatedly into him with no sign that they'd stop.

That is, until the Bidybabs and Minireenas stepped in. They pulled Funtime Freddi and Foxy off of Mike, seven Bidbybabs ganging up on Funtime Freddi and seven Minireenas on Funtime Foxy. the remaining one of each sat down and pulled Mike down onto their cocks.

They both moaned, Mike moaning as well before the sound was cut off by Ennard, who'd snuck in with them, pushing his head down onto her cock.

Mike groaned happily as the Minireena and Bidybab thrust up into him, Ennard thrusting down into him. Ennard's wiry tendrils began to extend out to fuck the smaller animatronics, and likely also to help fuck Mike.

Mike was pretty sure he would be late to the hour he was meant to be walking around the park.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Almost turned out longer than Jasmine's Harem actually, who'd a thought?**

 **So, which do you think was better? This or Jasmine's Harem? Or do you dislike both? It's possible, some trolls have been determined enough to read much longer works just to put a dislike at the end.**

 **For those who did like it though, did you have a favorite chapter or animatronic in this story? Did you have a something you wanted to happen that never did perhaps? What kind of FNaF stories would you like to see in the future?**

 **I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
